Mi mejor amigo
by Danita.Black.Lupin
Summary: Hola... esta es mi primera historia! Harry nunca pensó que su decisión haría sufrir a Hermione... pero esta siempre estaría allí para apoyarlo porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de el...
1. Chapter 1

**Mi mejor amigo**

**Capitulo 1**

Era una noche bastante fria, senti como el viento enrojecia mis mejillas y me revoloteaba aun mas mi cabello, mire mi reloj llevaba mas de 20 minutos de retraso, comence a preocuparme el nunca llegaba tarde a nuestras reuniones, cuando lo vi acercarse en su escoba con una gran velocidad, me dedico una amplia sonrisa cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo corri a sus brazos, apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho este respiraba agitadamente.

disculpa la tardansa, pero los prisioneros...- Harry

no lo deje terminar, entendia su trabajo cuidar a los reos de Azkaban no era cualquier trabajo peor aun cuando estaba rodeado de Dementores, senti un leve escalofrio recorrer mi cuerpo acaricie su mejilla.

eres la mejor amiga... por eso te quiero demasiado Herms...- Harry

para mi desgracia eso era para el, su mejor amiga... como anhelaba besar esos labios y perderme en sus caricias como cualquier mujer que busca amor, que estaba deseosa de tenerlo en la cama y amanecer cada ma ana al verlo.

te sucede algo, creo que estas perdida en tus pensamientos- Harry

le dedique una amplia sonrisa... y volvi a caer rendida en sus brazos, te quiero mucho Harry - Hermione

yo tambien, eso nunca lo olvides...- Harry

estuvimos en esa posicion unas cuantas horas, mirando las olas del mar... notaba como estas besaban las rocas, por un momento senti las locas ganas de tirarme encima de el y besarlo con locura, pero no podia es mas no debia... un triste recuerdo se vino a mi mente...

Inicio Flash Back

Estabamos en la madriguera junto a nuestros queridos amigos, Ron, Luna,Draco, Ginny planiando nuestra proxima aventura para el verano que estaba pronto a llegar, cuando mi estimado amigo hablo.

he tomado una desicion, dejare el ministerio - Harry

que pasa contigo cara rajada - Draco

no entendiste cuando dije dejare el ministerio - Harry

a que te refieres... me estas asustando- Ginny

trabajare en Azkaban... - Harry

pero si tu siempre quisiste el puesto de jefe de auror en el ministerio - Luna

lo cambie por jefe de Azkaban - Harry

Todos quedamos en silencio por un leve momento y nos miramos a las caras, debia ser una broma de mal gusto... le dedique una mirada de reproche, este acaricio mi mejilla y me dedico una sonrisa.

buena, broma Harry- Ron

hablo enserio, me he dado cuenta que mi vida es un desastre... el amor no se me da muy bien siempre caigo en las redes de Cho y esta solo se burla de mi, por ese motivo postule como jefe de Azkaban - Harry

obviamente que quedaras, eres " el ni o que vivio" (con las manos haciendo las comillas) - Ron

siento, que es una mala desicion... tu sabes lo que se dice de los aurores que entran a Azkaban - Luna

claro que lo se, por ese mismo motivo tome esa desicion - Harry

que pasa con Azkaban? - Hermione

que pasa contigo sangre sucia (sacandole la lengua), todo auror que entra a Azkaban tiene prohibido a enamorarse ya que esta rodeado de Dementores los cuales le quitan ese bello sentimiento y estan los mortifagos los cuales pueden querer vengarse de ellos - Draco

Harry por favor no vayas para alla... no quiero perderte (conteniendo las lagrimas)- Hermione

tranquila, no perdere ningun sentimiento... recuerden que soy animago al igual que mi padre, cuando este en Azkaban sere un temible perro negro, entonces los dementores no me haran da o - Harry

eres un idiota, (mirando de reojo a Hermione) por la estupida de Cho arruinaras tu vida... en vez de buscar a otra chica linda que te quiera de verdad - Luna

ya no creo en el amor... me gusta mi vida de soltero desenfrenado - Harry

yo creo que le temes al amor, mi estimado - Draco

callate huron!... mi desicion esta tomada - Harry

pero Harry, busca a alguna chica linda que te quite el sue o... por ejemplo Hemione - Ron

por favor Ron! Herms, es como mi hermana peque a (acariciando mi mejilla) - Harry

Fin Flash Back

No debia, solo era como su hermanita peque a solte un leve bufido y este me dedico una mirada algo confusa, se solto del abrazo y me tomo por los hombros.

Es hora de partir mi querida amiga - Harry

cuando volvere a verte? - Hermione

dentro de unas semanas (con una sonrisa en su cara) - Harry

contare los dias con ansias... (lo abrace) - Hermione

este me tomo entre sus brazos y giramos riendonos mientras el frio asotaba nuestros cuerpo, me acerco a el con fuerza... y me susurro al oido " Te quiero mucho" - Harry

se coloco su capa negra, arreglo sus gafas y trato de arreglar su desordenado cabello, tomo su escoba para irse a Azkaban... me quede un rato mirando su peque a silueta hasta que esta desaparecio...

Habia llegado a mi peque o pero acogedor departamento cuando la silueta de Crookshanks se tiro encima mio, deje mi abrigo colgado en la entrada y me dirigi a la cocina a preparar la cena para ambos, recordaba esa hermosa tarde que habia pasado con mi amado... siempre me sentia mal cuando nos separabamos debia ser por mi cobardia, llevabamo en esta situacion pero yo llevaba 2 a os amandolo en silencio... me dispuse a sacar unas verduras del refrigerador cuando comenzo a sonar el telefono.

Se lo dijiste... -Luna

hola Luna, estoy bien por si te interesa - Hermione

jajajajajajaa... perdona, pero le contaste tus sentimientos - Luna

claro que no, recuerda somos amigos y no quiero perder ese gran vinculo - Hermione

pero como se ve... - Luna

esta mas delgado y algo demacrado, pero sigue siendo el adorable Harry que todos conocemos - Hermione

eso es amor... deliberadamente - Luna

...- Hermione

espero que la proxima vez que lo veas, tengas la gentileza de llevarlo a nuestro hogar... para pasar una velada con nuestro amigo - Luna

como los viejos tiempos... - Hermione

en ese momento sintio un leve sonido en la ventana de su dormitorio, se dirigio para alla cuando noto a Hedwing con una nota en su patita izquierda.

Luna, debo cortar... - Hermione

tome la nota y me lleve un gran susto cuando lei lo que estaba escrito...

_**Espero que les guste! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Habia llegado al lugar mas frio del planeta, me dirigi a mi oficina esta era amplia pero fria observe a mi alrededor dos estanterias llenas de documentos con antecedentes de cada mortifago que estaba encerrado, la cantidad exacta de dementores los cuales a mi pesar debian obedecerme eso me generaba malestar y temor de perder los pocos recuerdos de felicidad que tenia, me abrace a mi mismo en muestra de apoyo, tome asiento en mi elegante silla y observe la fotografia sonriente que tenia en mi mesa, mi querida Hermione...

Se or, tenemos problemas - Colin

que sucede? - Harry

han escapado tres mortifagos, hemos rodeado la isla y no encontramos rastro de estos - Colin

pero como pueden pasar estas cosas en mi ausencia... DESAPARESCO UN PAR DE HORAS Y MIRA LO QUE ACABA DE SUCEDER- Harry

tranquilo Sr. estamos haciendo lo posible por encontrarlos - Colin

senti un frio recorrer mi cuerpo, debian ser ellos que se acercaban a mi oficina... comenzaron a empa arse las ventanas note el semblante de terror de Colin, cuando por la puerta se asomo una mano huesuda y este palidecio, con un gesto de cabeza le solicite que se retirara.

Se or... hemos buscado por cada sector de la isla - Dementor (voz espectral)

pero, los encontraron? - Harry

solo dos mi Se or... la mujer ha desaparecido, asignamos a algunos de los nuestros a los bosques - Dementor

me parece bien, necesito toda la informacion necesaria acerca de esta... me comunicare de inmediato con el ministerio y ustedes continuen con su labor - Harry

se retiro rapidamente note como toda la habitacion volvia a su normalidad, es decir volvia un poco de calides me acerque a mi escritorio,tome asiento para concentrarme en el semblante de terror que traia Colin.

Se or, este problema causara que envien a personal del diario el profeta - Colin

(alzando una ceja) porque deberian saberlo? acaso ya se filtro esa informacion? - Harry

me temo que si, no es comun ver a los dementores alrededor de los bosques o peor aun alrededor de Hosmeade - Colin

(tocando su barbilla) no queda otra opcion, tendremos que acceder a eso - Harry

ire a revisar las celdas, temo que esta noche sera algo agitada - Colin

abri el primer cajon de mi escritorio tome un pedaso de pergamino y mi pluma favorita, le diria a ella que viniera a realizar el reportaje, asi podria volver a verla.

Querida Hermione...

Te causara un gran asombro ver a Hedwing en tu departamento, espero que no te hayas asustado debo mencionarte que no me ha pasado nada malo, veras tres mortifagos han escapado de Azkaban y solo hemos logrado capturar dos de estos, en el mundo magico las noticias vuelan y el profeta ya sabe de esta, por ese motivo te solicito que "TU" realices el reportaje de esta gran noticia...  
espero que me digas un s , para que pasemos un momento junto... ansio verte mi querida amiga.  
un fuerte abrazo

Harry

Me acerque a la ventana y con mi varita mencione unas palabras, pasaron unos minutos cuando se asomo desde el horizonte Hedwing, tome su patita y amarre la notita para mi estimada amiga.

debes entregarsela a Hermione, no vuelvas hasta que no hayas cumplido tu mision acaricie su pico y esta emprendio un largo vuelo, tome mi capa y me dirigi al patio debia realizar una ronda, para mi pesar.

Cuando lei la carta de mi amigo no pude ocultar el sonrjamiento que me causo la frase "ansio verte" yo tambien queria verlo, besarlo, abrazarlo y acariciarlo, pero no podia porque era mi amigo, maldita amistad siempre arruinando mis mejores momentos.  
Estaba durmiendo placidamente en mi cama, cuando mi mente comenzo a llevarme mas alla de mi autocontrol, estaba so ando con Harry que estabamos besandonos en una oficina algo fria y oscura, desabrochaba cada boton de su camisa mientras este besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mi muslo con sus manos frias, emitia un leve gemido a ese exquisito contacto, de manera atrevida probaba sus labios con rapidez. Cuando senti como me comenzaba a lamer mi nariz, lo miraba asustada en ese momento desperte de mi sue o el muy maldito de Crookshanks me habia despertado de mi hermoso sue o, le di un manotazo con mi brazo y este salio disparado de la cama,

Maldije mi actitud mire el despertador me habia quedado dormida, me apresure a darme una ducha fria para calmar mis sensaciones, estaba ordenando mi habitacion con un movimiento rapido de mi varita a la vez hice aparecer una taza de cafe, la bebi rapidamente para dirigirme a la oficina del profeta.

Buenos dias Luna - Hermione

Buenos dias, supiste lo que paso en Azkaban (con cara de susto) - Luna

es terrible, me imagino como estara Harry... me gustaria estar ahi ayudandolo - Hermione

(con una sonrisa es su rostro) adivina te mandaran por una semana a Azkaban, deberas realizar un reportaje y obviamente investigar sobre la fuga de los mortifagos - Luna

Ambas nos tomamos de las manos y comenzamos a dar saltitos de alegria en la oficina, todos nos miraban con cara de susto por nuestra alegria.

Que es todo este alboroto? - Hannah

disculpe srta. Hannah - ambas a la vez

Hannah era la directora del Profeta, una se ora de edad muy seria habia tenido una vida demasiado dificil su unica hija habia sido asesinada por los mortifagos unos a os atras por ese motivo habia dejado de sonreir, ahora su mirada solo reflejaba dolor.

Srta. Granger temo que la noticia que te dare quitara tu alegria - Hannah

que sucede? - Hermione

acompa ame a mi oficina, Luna traenos una tasas de cafe y que nadie nos interrumpa - Hannah

de acuerdo - Luna

Entramos a su oficina esta era amplia con colores pasteles llena de diplomas y fotografias de su hija, note unas carpetas en su escritorio, me indico con una mirada que tomara asiento.

Me imagino que supiste lo de Azkaban, nuevamente esos infelices quieren atormentarnos- Hannah

Note como sus ojos se humedecian, tomo una fotografia de su hija para luego secarse las lagrimas con un pa uelo. En ese momento entro Luna con una bandeja, dejo las tasas sobre el escritorio y se retiro.

Como te estaba contando, hable con el director de Azkaban me comento que la situacion no era tan grave como todos imaginamos, pero es de suma importancia mantener informada a la ciudadania, por este motivo tu estaras a cargo de dicha mision, lo malo que deberas dormir en ese espantoso lugar pero solicite que esas espantosas criaturas no se te acerquen - Hannah

de acuerdo... me ire en polvos flu - Hermione

Claramente no, te iras en tren hasta el muelle de la ciudad luego te recogeran en bote... es un trayecto horrible- Hannah

Note como se acomodaba sus gafas y me dedicaba una mira de preocupacion, para continuar.

Los dementores te revisaran, trate de que cambiara de opinion pero me dijo que eran las reglas... espero que puedas enfrentar esta situacion - Hannah

No se preocupe, hare de la mejor manera este reportaje - Hermione

Me recuerdas a mi hija siempre tan apasionada por el trabajo, por eso mismo debes cuidarte para no terminar igual que ella bajo tierra por la culpa de unos malditos desgraciados - Hannah

No se preocupe, me cuidare mucho (recorde que no estaria sola, senti un apreton en mi corazon cuando recorde que estaria unos dias con mi querido Harry) - Hemione

Ma ana a primera hora deberas partir, por ese motivo tienes la tarde libre para que puedas empacar ( me dio un fuerte abrazo) cuidate mucho querida - Hannah

Cerre la puerta y le dedique una sonrisa a Luna, estaba feliz veria a Harry no me importaba estar rodeada de Dementores o Mortifagos, la idea era estar con el un momento.

_**Espero que les guste, como va la historia! **_

_**un fuerte abrazo :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

El transcurso en tren habia sido breve creo que fue porque dormi todo el viaje, cuando llegamos al muelle corria un leve viento me coloque rapidamente mi abrigo y me acerque a esperar a la persona que vendria por mi. Habian pasado unos 30 minutos y no habia rastro de nadie comence a asustarme, cuando vi a lo lejos un bote con un peque o joven de cabellera rubia, al ver esa imagen recorde mi primer dia en Hogwarts, cuando nuestro gigante amigo Hagrid recogia a los de primer a o.

Buenas noches se orita Granger, disculpe el atraso, me presento mi nombre es Colin y soy la mano derecha del gran Harry Potter (haciendo una reverancia similar a la de los elfos domesticos) - Colin

Hola Colin, un placer conocerte - Hermione

Observe el bote era espantoso, un milagro podia tenerlo a flote es mas por un momento dude de que fuera real lo que veia, caballerosamente Colin ayudo a que me subiera, luego emprendimos viaje a Azkaban, corria un fuerte viento mientras que las olas del mar eran feroces, estas salpicaban agua dentro del bote, observe el rostro de mi acompa ante era demasiado joven, note que tenia unas cicatrices en su rostro.

Usted es amiga del Se or Potter, el estaba muy contento con su llegada - Colin

No logre responderle cuando a lo lejos note como unos Dementores se acercaban a nuestro encuentro, este cambio su rostro de alegria a terror drasticamente, escuche que murmuraba "me dijeron que no vendrian", note como sujetaba fuertemente su varita y trataba de apuntar a estos, un leve chasquido emitio esta, este emitio un leve bufido de frustracion.  
Trate de ayudarlo, debia pensar en un momento feliz y emitir un Patronus, se me vino a la mente el primer patronus que vi de Harry, un hermos ciervo... senti como mi corazon se apretaba al recordarlo, cuando note un ciervo a nuestro encuentro y lo vi sobre su escoba mi amado Harry.

Se notaba bastante molesto, de manera veloz se acerco a nosotros para dedicarle una mirada seria a Colin luego le llamo la atencion severamente " te dije que conjuraras el bote para que los Dementores no lo notaran", luego cambio su mirada al verme a mi y me dijo "nos vemos en la isla" me dedico una linda sonrisa y tomo rumbo nuevamente a la isla. Me acomode en ese duro troso de madera observe el semblante de preocupacion que reflejaba Colin.

Hemos llegado Srta. Granger - Colin

Por fin habia tocado tierra firme, casi me caigo al precipitarme en dar el saltito del bote a la fria escalera, note como Colin se apresuraba a ayudarme le dedique una mirada diciendole que estaba bien, no entendia como Harry habia aceptado trabajar en ese horrible lugar observe el gran castillo que tenia frente a mi tenia en la entrada dos faroles los cuales no alumbraban casi nada, tome mi varita "Lumus" este tomo mi equipaje y con un gesto de cabeza me solicito que lo siguiera. Por un momento me imagine que iriamos al castillo, pero por el contrario tomamos un camino por un bosque era demasiado intimidante si no fuera porque llevaba mi varita junto a mi me sentiria desprotegida. Habiamos caminado unos 20 minutos cuando llegamos a una casa, esta no tenia ningun aspecto hogare o pero al menos estaria lejos de los mortifagos y de los dementores, de solo pensar en ellos mi cuerpo se estremecio.

Cuando entramos observe una peque a salita, en el centro una acogedora chimenea la cual estaba encendida, me quede observando esa hermosa llama cuando senti como alguien me tomaba por los hombros y me giraba rapidamente, emiti un leve Oh! cuando lo vi mi amado Harry estaba frente a mi dedicandome una hermosa sonrisa, esas que me dejaban loca.

Harry, que alegria verte (dandole un fuerte abrazo) - Hermione

Mi querida Herms, me da tanta alegria tenerte unos dias junto a mi - Harry

Cenamos un delicioso plato que consistia en verduras salteadas con un trozo de carne al horno, para finalizar con pastel de chocolate observe que Colin deboraba su plato, mientras que Harry le dedicaba miradas severas de come mas lento, senti una sensacion de familia feliz es decir que Colin era nuestro hijo mientras que yo y Harry esperabamos la noche para amarnos con pasion, mis mejillas se encendieron note como Colin me observaba con una sonrisa burlona es su rostro, mientras que Harry se tensaba al escuchar un aullido en el bosque.

Colin, quedate con Hermione ire a ver si hay algun movimiento en las celdas - Harry

De acuerdo - Colin

Volvere mas tarde Herms, si gustas puedes dormirte - Harry

Cuidate Harry - Hermione

Nos quedamos en silencion con Colin, ambos nos mirabamos pero nadie emitia palabras era una situacion algo incomoda, note como este se servia nuevamente un gran troso de pastel para devorarselo, comence a ordenar la cocina, note como este me ayudaba con mi labor cuando sentimos un fuerte estruendo ambos nos miramos llenos de miedo. Este se acerco a la ventana miro el cielo y luego a mi.

Se avecina una tormenta - Colin

Harry - Hermione

Tranquila, aca siempre pasan estas cosas el esta acostumbrado - Colin

Terminamos de ordenar, para no aburrirnos comenzamos a jugar cartas, luego ajedrez magico, note como este trataba de no dormirse, lo deje un momento solo para ir a colocarme ropa mas comoda, cuando regrese este dormia sobre el sofa, tome unas mantas y lo tape luego tome asiento en el sillon que estaba situado junto a la chimenea y comence a leer unas carpetas, estaba preocupada por Harry.  
Senti como se abria lentamente la puerta, cuando vi su rostro completamente mojado por la lluvia, note su asombro en su rostro al verme despierta.

Herms, te dije que durmieras... deberias estar descansando (con rostro severo) - Harry

Me acerque a el y acaricie su fria mejilla, verlo de esa manera tan sexy me dieron ganas de besarlo, no se en que estaba pensando pero acaricie esos frios labios con la punta de mis dedos, luego me acerque a el y le murmure " no puedo evitarlo" y lo bese.

Fue un beso tierno, lleno de sentimientos para mi asombro este me correspondio de manera urgente, senti como su lengua atravesaba la barrera de mis labios y comensaba a recorrer cada rincon de mi boca, emiti un leve gemido senti como me acariciaba la espalda por encima del sueter que llevaba, luego me pegaba a su cuerpo mi cuerpo se estremecio al sentir su frio y duro cuerpo. Senti como introducia su mano bajo mi sweter y acariciaba mi plano abdomen hasta llegar a mis senos senti como acariciaba mis pesones con la punta de sus dedos, emiti un leve gemido.

~ Pov Harry ~

Observaba a mi amiga comer la carne de manera tan elegante que me dejo embobado, todos estos a os de amistad habian consolidado de una manera tan dependiente nuestra amistad que no sabia que seria de mi si no la tuviera a mi lado, senti un aullido algo estaba pasando en la carcel, debia retirarme a mi pesar. Cuando llegue me esperaba el jefe de los Dementores en la entrada comence a sentir esa soledad, esa falta de cari o me sentia solo, pero tenia a Hermione esperandome en la caba a, recorde su sonrisa me detuve en sus labios rosados, por un momento me imagine probandolos con urgencia.

Se or, tuvimos que actuar en la celda 198 - Dementor

Que sucedio? - Harry

Habia perdido el control, por eso actuamos - Dementor

Me acerque a la celda de este prisionero, note que estaba profundamente dormido senti pena por el habia enloquecido por tomar una mala desicion unirse a los mortifagos, por ese mal actuar habia perdido sus mas bellos recuerdos, con un rapido movimiento de varita lo acoste encima de su vieja cama, le dedique una mirada severa a los dementores por su actuar. Senti como comenzaban a caerme gotas de lluvia en mi rostro, emiti un leve bufido, me apresure a inspeccionar cada rincon de la carcel, todo estaba normalmente.

Continuen con su labor, yo me retiro (dirigiendose a un Dementor) - Harry

Al llegar a la caba a esta tenia todas las luces apagadas, lamente demorarme tanto queria charlar con mi querida amiga Hermione, entre sigilosamente cuando la vi sentada encima de ese feo sofa leia concentradamente unos documentos, tuve el impulso de tirarme encima de ella, era tan hermosa. Grande fue mi asombro cuando se acerco y comenzo a acariciar mis labios y me murmuro "no puedo evitarlo" para finalizar con un beso.

_**Holaaaaa!**_

_**como ven la historia esta dando un giro, reconosco que comenzo fome pero ahora se viene mejor.!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Holaaaa :D_

_Después de tanto tiempo me motive nuevamente para escribir esta historia._

** Capitulo 4**

~ Pov Harry ~

Sentí como sus labios se posaban encima de los míos respondí a ese beso con violencia, sentí como me dejaba que mi lengua se introduce suavemente en su boca y me dejara recorrer cada espacio de esta. Mientras que mis manos recorrían su suave cuerpo, hasta llegar a su abdomen plano pero fui mas osado cuando atrape uno de sus senos y comencé a pellizcar sus pesones, sentí como emitia un leve gemido en mi boca.  
Me estaba excitando demasiado, queria poseerla entrar en ese cuerpo, pero recorde que era mi amiga, me separe de ella le dedique una mirada y note su decepcion cuando me separe de ella. No soporte esa mirada de decepcion, me dispuse nuevamente a atrapar esos labios sabor vainilla y comence a besarla con ternura. La tome entre mis brazos mientras la llevaba a mi cuarto, rapidamente nos despojamos de nuestra vestimenta la cual en ese momento estorbaba para quedar tendidos en la cama.

Herms... eres hermosa - cuando me detuve a observar su bello cuerpo desnudo, note como sus mejillas se te ian de un suave rojo, me parecio extremandamente sexy

Esta se mordio el labio inferior, luego me acerco a ella y continuamos amandonos como nunca imaginamos que lo hariamos, lo unico que pedia que nuestra amistad no se viera afectada.

~ Pov Hermione~

Senti unos leves rayos de luminosidad entrar por la cortina los cuales daban en mi rostro, me movi para que no me molestaran, cuando senti un cuerpo junto al mio. Abri lentamente mis ojos cuando lo vi dormir placidamente, su semblante era de tranquilidad, este comenzo a moverse. Me hice la dormida no me atrevia a verlo a los ojos y enfrentar lo que habiamos hecho la noche anterior.

No te hagas la dormida Herms - dedicandome una mirada picara

Me descubriste... comence a tapar mi rostro con la sabana, este emitio una sonora carcajada y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, me estremeci al sentir ese contacto tan calido.

Como dormiste? - fue lo unico que se me ocurrio decirle - note como su semblante era serio -

Sabes... dormi excelente... espero volver a repetir la noche anterior contigo - me beso de manera tierna, senti como su lengua entraba en mi boca y acariciaba cada centimetro de esta, no pude evitar emitir un leve gemido.

Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te ves realmente hermosa Herms... - acaricio mi mejilla

Sentimos uno leves golpes en la puerta, este emitio un leve bufido se levanto rapidamente para colocarse los pantalones que lucia la noche anterior que estaban tirados en el cuarto y una camiseta.

Esperame un momento no tardo - me dedico una mirada picarona

Que sucede? - bastante ofuscado

Sr. Potter... tuvimos algunas complicaciones con la mortifaga que huyo, ya identificamos de quien se trata es mas dejo una nota en su celda, creemos que sus intenciones son reformar al ejercito de mortifagos - Collin

Esto no me gusta... pero solo huyo ella o alguien mas - limpiando sus lentes

Anoche... mientras usted dormia, los dementores vinieron a buscarlo pero no queria molestarlo por ese motivo me dispuse a ver que pasaba cuando me lleve una gran sorpresa la srta. Bellatrix con su esposo Lestrange y Rodolphus - note el nerviosismo en su voz- huyeron...

DEBISTE DESPERTARME! -

Lo siento, crei ... -

Muestrame la nota que dejo Bellatrix en su celda! -

Collin me paso un papel bastante sucio y arrugado en esta decia "Muerte a los Sangre Sucia" - " Nacera de las sombras el nuevo se or Tenebroso", recorde a os atras cuando esa maldita mujer habia torturado a Herms, esta era la responsable de la muerte de mi padrino y de tantas atrocidades.

Se or... - Colliin

Manda un mensaje al ministerio, solicita que venga de inmediato el jefe de Aurores necesito reunirme con el... AHORA!-

Entre lo mas rapido que pude a mi cuarto, cuando la vi dormir placidamente me acerque y acaricie su mejilla, no permitiria que nadie le hiciera da o nuevamente... Luego de darme una rapida ducha, me dirigi al mueble a tomar unos papeles y mi abrigo, se venia una jornada larga y tortuosa. Estaba preparando cafe cuando la vi entrar a la cocina, vestia unos jeans con un sweter y una coleta.

Te sucede algo Harry - tome su mano para darle un suave apreton

Tengo una reunion con el nueve jefe de Aurores... me quieres acompa ar - Harry

No molestare.. cierto - Hermione

Tu nunca molestas, me acerque a ella y la bese .

Caminabamos entremedio de los arboles dirigiendonos a la oficina de Harry, me sentia llena de felicidad, nuestras manos iban entrelazadas, ninguno de los dos habia hecho algun comentario por lo de la noche anterior, me daba tristesa pensar que no significaba nada para el, pero no me atrevia a preguntar por temor a su respuesta.

Herms... Porque vas tan callada? -

Pensaba en que preguntas le podria realizar al Jefe de Azkaban - le dedique una sonrisa

Me beso con urgencia, mientras que sus manos acariciaban mis muslos por encima de la ropa y sus documentos caian al piso, por mi parte acariciaba su rostro. Se separo rapidamente.

Debemos apresurarnos, no quiero hacer esperar al Jefe de Aurores - me dedico una sonrisa picara, recogio los documentos que estaban dispersos por el suelo, tomo mi mano y corrimos en direccion a la carcel de Azkaban. Cuando llegamos me detuve, cuando vi a unos 10 dementores en la entrada de esta, senti mucho frio aprete con fuerza la mano de Harry.

Tranquila Herms, no te haran nada... recuerda que estas conmigo -

Nos acercamos, cuando estos nos vieron note como trataban de acercarse. Harry rapidamente tomo su varita y emitio un leve patronus, para que se de estos se acerco a nosotros, cuando escuche su voz senti un escalofrio recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Se or... -

No quiero escuchar sus excusas... su unica obligacion es vigilar y evitar que nadie huya de Azkaban, pero ustedes no cumplen con esto -

Lo sentimos... haremos todo lo posible para atraparlos -

Espero, que no hagan lo mismo de hace unos a os atras... traicionarnos y unirse a los mortifagos-

No cometeremos los mismos errores, queremos pedir su autorizacion para ir a Hosmeade -

Continuen con la vigilancia de la isla, por el momento -

Me impresiono la rudesa de Harry, en ningun momento su semblante cambio. Cuando quedamos solos, me abrazo fuertemente. Al entrar a su oficina me llamo la atencion las fotografias que habian en este una de sus padres, otra con Sirius, la antigua orden del fenix, una de nosotros junto a Hagrid, pero la que mas me llamo la atencion era la que estaba en su escritorio, salia yo con una amplia sonrisa. Tomo asiento para revisar unos documentos, su rostro reflejaba preocupacion.

Herms... debes quedarte junto a mi en todo momento, los Dementores estan realizando guardia y estan autorizados a debilitar a cualquier sospechoso, es decir a todos aquellos que no sean ni Collin o yo -

No te preocupes, me gusta acompa arte - mis mejillas se sonrojaron

Si gustas puedes leer alguno de esos libros que tengo en la estanteria, mientras me reuno con el Jefe de Aurores -

Pasaron unos minutos, entro Collin junto a dos personas, no pude ocultar la alegria que senti cuando los vi, era Draco junto a Ron.

~ Pov Harry ~

No podia creer lo que estaba viendo a mis amigos Weasley y Malfoy, no los veia hace unos meses desde que comence a trabajar en Azkaban. Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, trate de ocultar la risa cuando note su rostro de asombro al ver a Hermione.

Hermione, que haces en este lugar - Ron

Es obvio que nuestro amigo la invito... pero me pregunto porque el cara rajada invita a Granger y no a sus demas amigos -

Vengo a realizar una entrevista al Jefe de Azkaban, por la fuga masiva de 3 mortifagos -

Bueno... ahora quisiera hablar con el Jefe de Aurores... no creo que sean ambos o me equivoco -

Veras... esta es una gran oportunidad que me ha dado el ministerio para demostrar que soy una persona de fiar, que los errores que cometi antes son del pasado - Con una sonrisa en su rostro - para que todos se den cuenta que la nueva generacion Malfoy no esta de parte del lado oscuro -

Te felicito amigo, sentia alegria por Draco en realidad era una persona de buen corazon, pero estaba marcada por ser un Malfoy, cuando decidio dejar atras su pasado... ambos padres dejaron de hablarle. Lucius y Narcisa pasaron una corta temporada en Azkaban, ya que para mi pesar demostraron tener una minima participacion.

Gracias Harry...hare todo de la mejor manera posible, a parte mi antecesor no es nada menos que el ni o que vivio -

Disculpen mi entromicion, pero cual es el rol del Sr. Weasley - trate de ocultar mi risita

Herms... no seas mal educada con el peque o Ronald, es mi mano derecha por eso me acompa o el Jefe de Aurores no puede andar solo en Azkaban - Draco

Gracioso - Ron

Bueno necesito hablar con Harry a solas... pueden esperarnos en otro lugar - Draco

Dame unos minutos, llamare a Colin para que los acompa e a la caba a... mientras llegaba Colin comenzamos a charlar de nuestros proyectos y metas, recorde nuestras reuniones en la madriguera. Extra aba mi antigua vida, pero tambien estaba acostumbrandome a mi nueva vida.

Comentame que ha pasado... Cara Rajada -

Tu no cambias Huron... bueno se escapo tu tia con su esposo y el hermano de este, dejo una nota (entregandole el papel) temo que hagan alguna atrocidad a los muggles - Harry

Debemos actuar de manera rapida y no generar alboroto en el mundo magico, solo han pasado algunos a os desde que Voldemort murio - Draco

Debemos comunicarle al ministerio... que podemos hacer al respecto - Harry

Tendremos que reunirnos con ellos, lo mas probablea es que sea en la ciudad... deberas ir y dejar a alguien a cargo - Draco

Como esta Luna, Ginny en general todos - Harry

Estan todos bien... Ron con Luna de maravillas, muy pronto recibiras una invitacion a un matrimonio - emitiendo una risita - Ginny termino sus estudios de medimago y trabaja en Sanmungo esta muy bien -

Como va su relacion amorosa... - Harry

No muy bien, hemos tenido demasiadas discusiones porque acepte el cargo... la familia Weasley esperaba que Ron fuera el Jefe y no yo por ese mismo motivo las puertas de la madriguera estan algo cerradas para mi, nos debemos reunir a escondidas de todos -

Como se lo tomo Ron? -

No muy bien... al principio le molesto demasiado, Luna tiene mucha influencia sobre el y soluciono las cosas. Se extra a tu simpatia cara rajada - Draco

Yo tambien los extra o, pero me gusta esta en este lugar... -

Herms, cuantos dias lleva en Azkaban - Draco

Llego anoche, se marcha ma ana - emitiendo un leve bufido -

Recuerda que esta prohibido que te enamores... -

Lo se -

Recorde la noche anterior mientras haciamos el amor con Hermione, esperaba que esa noche no cambiara mi vida.

_Saludos! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**~ Pov Hermione ~**

El silencio siempre me habia incomodado, trataba de pensar en algo para preguntarle a Ron pero su semblante era de alerta, mientras que Colin trataba de no tomar demasiada distancia de nosotros, con eso quedaba demostrado que le temia demasiado a los Dementores y a ese lugar, no entendia porque habia tomado esa desicion de trabajar en Azkaban.

Collin se detuvo de forma imprevista, provocando que Ron chocara contra el y yo contra Ron, en otro lugar hubiera provocado la risa de todos, pero en ese momento aparecio una neblina que no dejaba ver nada a nuestro alrededor, cuando escuche las palabras de Ron - Lumus-

Herms... te encuentras bien - Ron

Apuremonos, este es un aviso... en algunos minutos saldran todos los Dementores al bosque a su ronda de las 12, por favor apresurense - Collin

Porque trabajas en este lugar si le temes tanto? - Ron

No le temo... - Collin

Luego de esa breve conversacion continuamos nuestro camino en silencio, entramos a la caba a que se encontraba en el centro del bosque. Ron tomo asiento junto a la chimenea, mientras que Collin se fue al cuarto que supuestamente yo use la noche anterior para dormir un rato. Empece a revisar todos los muebles para preparar algo de comida para almorzar.

Herms... no entiendo como Harry puede vivir en un sitio tan espantoso - Ron

Yo tampoco lo entiendo... me gustaria que cambiara de parecer y volviera con nosotros a la ciudad -

Espero que recapacite... no entiendo porque hace esto, todo por culpa de Cho - Ron

Crees... que todavia la ame -

Ojala que no, pero con el nunca se sabe... - Ron

Como van las cosas con Luna? -

Excelente, siento que es la mujer de mi vida... con la que quiero estar siempre - saco de su bolsillo una cajita terciopelada de color azul- le pedire que se case conmigo - Ron

Wow! felicitaciones- le di un fuerte abrazo - me alegro mucho por ti... estoy segura que seran muy felices con Luna :)

Esta noche la invite a comer a un fino restaurante de comida Italiana, para proponerle que sea mi esposa... estoy algo nervioso - Ron

Tranquilo... ella te ama -

Gracias Herms... espero que tu encuentres el amor y seas feliz - Ron

Como esta Ginny? -

Trabajando en Sanmungo, termino con el Huron... sospecho que tiene un nuevo romance y no quiere contarle a nadie - Ron

Termino con Draco... porque?

No lo se... creo que me esta apoyando. No es justo que Malfoy sea el nuevo Jefe de Aurores... yo merecia ese puesto - Ron

Todos estos a os no habian logrado cambiar a Ron, seguia deseando lo que no era suyo. Estaba contenta por Draco estos a os de amistad me habia demostrado la bella persona que era, siempre preocupandose por todos en general por mi. Era su oportunidad de demostrar que era un gran mago.

Las cosas siempre pasan por algo mejor Ron... -

Eso espero... no confio en Draco, recuerda que su familia pertenecia al lado oscuro... ahora con la desaparicion de tres mortfagos, quien me dice que el no esta detras de todo - Ron

Yo confio en el... estoy segura que ha cambiado -

**~ Pov Harry ~**

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en silencio, recordado las palabras de Draco... "Esta prohibido que te enamores", habia sufrido demasiado por la culpa de Cho. Me habia dejado esperando en la iglesia, cuando se suponia que seria el dia mas feliz de mi vida fue el mas triste, el cual no lograba olvidar.

Harry... te encuentras bien - Draco

Perdona, me quede pensando en algunas cosas del pasado -

Olvidala Harry... ella no merece que sigas sufriendo, es mas creo que deberias dejar este espantoso lugar y darte una oportunidad para volver a amar - Draco

El amor no existe para mi... por eso decidi trabajar en Azkaban -

Eso lo dices porque crees que la unica mujer que llenara tu corazon es Cho... pero existen mas mujeres, las cuales estarian encantadas de acompa arte - Draco

Recorde la noche anterior cuando hice el amor con Herms... pero estaba dispuesto a comenzar denuevo, tener una nueva relacion... no queria perder la amistad de a os que teniamos. No me imaginaba mi vida sin ella.

Espero que no te enfades... debes solicitar al ministro que revisen tu antiguo hogar, la Mansion Malfoy, existe la posibilidad que se hayan escondido en ese lugar, por ese mismo motivo deberas reclutar a aurores para que vayan a inspeccionar -

Yo ire... soy la persona mas indicada para ir, conosco cada rincon de ese lugar - Draco

Quien es el nuevo ministro de magia? -

Lo mas probable es que se adelante la campa a... por la fuga de los mortifagos Slughorn no querra continuar en el cargo. Le aterra todo lo relacionado con Voldemort - Draco

Quienes estan postulando al cargo de Ministro? -

Adivina... Remus Lupin, lo mas probable que salga el... su campa a ha sido intensa junto a su esposa e hijo. A la vez Hermione escribe alguna columna en el profeta acerca de su campa a - Draco

Excelente... -

Cara rajada... no me invitaras a comer algo, muero de hambre - Draco

Demasiada junta con Ron - emitiendo una sonora carcajada

Cuando llegamos a la caba a, Ron jugaba ajedres magico con Collin mientra que Herms colocaba los platos en la mesa. Me quede mirandola un momento, se veia bellisima con algunos mechones caer sobre su rostro, me detuve en esos labios sabor vainilla que ansiaba volver a probar.

Esto es inaudito... quedo atras la epoca de la esclavitud - Draco

Draco... era un sorpresa para ambos... no queria que Ron y Collin estropearan todo - Hermione

Esta me dedico una fugaz sonrisa, que solo yo percibi... senti un apreton en mi corazon.

Cuando probe el estofado que habia preparado Herms, recorde lo delicioso que cocinaba y lo mucho que extra aba su compa ia. Despues de charlar animadamente con nuestros amigos, estos debian partir, creo que no senti tanto dolor por el hecho que tenia a Herms a mi lado, esta tomo mi mano y me dio un leve apreton.

Sabes... creo que deberiamos entrar, esta haciendo frio -

La tome de su cintura y la atraje a mi cuerpo con delicadesa, para apoyar mi cabeza sobre la de esta. Senti su aroma a rosas, queria perderme en ella por el resto de mis dias de vida. La abrace con fuerza para perderme en esos labios sabor a vainilla.

**~ Pov Hermione~**

LLevaba tres dias en Azkaban, pensar que solo me quedaban horas para volver a Londres, me provocaba un gran dolor, no queria separarme de Harry, pero este tampoco me habia demostrado algun interes, algun indicio de que sentia algo por mi.

Srta. Hermione, tiene todo su equipaje listo - Collin

Solo dime Hermione o Herms... convivimos por cuatro dias y me sigues tratando de usted -

Disculpeme... Que se siente volver a Londres y dejar este espantoso lugar?- Collin

Porque trabajas en este lugar si lo detestas? -

Cuando vivia en Londres... era un gran fotografo, muy conocido en el mundo del espectaculo en este conoci de todo, personas muy valerosas, tambien algunas que nunca hubiera querido conocer - guardo silencio y miro el cielo mientras apretaba su varita con fuerza - me enamore de una bella mujer, esta era hija de un gran mafioso, el cual nunca permitio el romance por ese motivo la caso con un mago de oriente y nunca mas la volvi a ver... desde entonces tome la decision mas dificil de mi vida, me inscribi en Azkaban como guardian para olvidarla, queria que estas bestias borrara todos mis recuerdos junto a ella - Collin

Pero esto es una tortura para ti? -

Al principio si, los Dementores no me respetaban y siempre me estaban borrando recuerdos. Pero cuando llego el Jefe de Aurores a tomar el cargo de Jefe de Azkaban, fue el mejor momento de mi vida. Era el gran Harry Potter... habia rechazado el cargo de ministro, de jefe de aurores y aceptaba el cargo mas terrible ser Jefe de Azkaban -

Harry habra olvidado algo? -

No permito que los Dementores me borren los pocos momentos felices que he vivido. Pero hay algunos que anhelo olvidar y todavia no lo he conseguido - Harry

Ahi estaba el hombre que me quitaba el sue o, que amaba como una tonta. Con su cabello alborotado y su cicatriz en la frente que tando dolor le habia causado.

Collin, puedes esperar a Herms en el bote... necesito hablar en privado con ella -

Sucede algo Harry? -

Te extra are mucho Herms... especialmente en las frias noches, cuando ya no sienta tu cuerpo junto al mio, extra are tus caricias, besos en una sola palabra te extra are a ti -

Yo tambien te extra are Harry -

No he tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo acerca de las noches que hemos vivido. Te prometo que no permitire que los Dementores borren esos hermosos recuerdos - tomo mi mano - te lo prometo Herms -

Yo tampoco olvidare lo que paso entre nosotros... quedara como un bello recuerdo en mi memoria y corazon...-

Me abrazo fuertemente, luego acaricio mi mejilla para finalizar con un tierno beso, el cual fue intensificando con ansias, mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo, por otro lado yo no queria que ese momento terminara, lo amaba pero sabia que el no sentia lo mismo por mi, senti como miles de lagrimas caian por mi mejilla.

Herms... por favor no llores, me siento el peor de los hombres... -

Tu siempre seras el mejor de todos Harry...-

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, lo unico que si sabia que la amistad entre nosotros habia cambiado despues de las noches que nos habiamos amado...o que solo yo lo habia amado como una tonta, mientras que el solo satisfacia sus necesidades de hombre.

_Espero que les guste este capitulo... _

_Saludos :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Al llegar a mi departamento senti la soledad, nisiquiera estaba crookshanks para que se acercara a ella en busca de una caricia o tan solo le hiciera compañia. Extra aba sus abrazos, besos, su compa ia pero como puedes extra ar algo que nunca ha sido tuyo. Comence a llorar como nunca lo habia hecho, -apoye mi espalda en la muralla me deslice hasta quedar sentada en el suelo- miles de imagenes de las noches anteriores se venian a mi mente, recuerdos que nunca olvidaria o podria sacar de mi corazon.

La claridad de los rayos del sol me despertaron de mi sue o, tenia todo el cuerpo adormecido por quedarme dormida sentada junto a la puerta, mire mi rostro en el espejo de la entrada era desastroso. Unos leves golpes en la puerta me devolvieron a la realidad, me apresure a abrir cuando vi a mi querida amiga Luna, mas lagrimas comenzaron a nacer.

**~ Pov Luna ~**

No podia creer que me convertiria en la Sra. Weasley, me sentia la mujer mas afortunada del planeta cumpliria mi sue o de casarme con mi amado Ronny. Despues de tantos a os de intentar que se fijara en mi, lo habia conseguido obteniendo como premio un hermoso anillo con una linda esmeralda. Me dirigia al departamento de mi mejor amiga Herms, no la veia desde que debio partir a Azkaban a realizar una entrevista por el caso de mortigafos. Esperaba que le hubiera confesado su amor a Harry, este merecia saber los sentimientos que ella sentia por el, los cuales comenzaron cuando dejamos Hogwarts, estabamos todos en diferentes academias pero ella no lograba olvidarlo.

Di unos leves golpecitos a la puerta de su departamento, cuando la vi con su cabello desordenado, unas grandes ojeras, luegos comenzo a llorar como lo habia echo en miles de oportunidades anteriores. Recorde cuando estabamos en la Academia de Periodismo y lloro toda una semana cuando supo que Harry se casaria con Cho, luego continuo su sufrimiento cuando quedaban solo dias para la boda la cual para felicidad de todo el grupo y especialmente para Herms no se habia concretado, ella siempre nego que se sentia feliz por el acontecimiento ya que veia sufrir a Harry, luego continuo su sufrimiento cuando supo que se iria a Azkaban por una larga temporada, siempre estaba detras del sufrimiento de mi amiga, si no fuera mi mejor amigo lo odiaria es mas le lanzaria un crucio.

Herms... A hora que hizo Harry? - Luna

Esta me abrazo, tratando de controlar el llanto que no podia evitar ocultar. Tomo asiento mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con su pa uelo, para dedicarme una sonrisa que parecia una mueca de dolor.

Nada... el nunca hace nada -

Entonces... porque estas llorando?- Luna

Estos dias que comparti con el... volvio a nacer el amor que le tenia, pense que ya no lo amaba como antes. Pero me equivoque estoy perdidamente enamorada-

Porque no le confiesas tus sentimientos... - Luna

El continua enamorado de Cho... lo veo en sus ojos, cuando se queda en silencio se que piensa en ella - dando un largo suspiro - mirame a mi soy una rata de biblioteca, que no logro cautivar su corazon en estos dias, donde solo ha estado con dolor y odio -

Herms... el te quiere mucho y eso tu lo sabes - Luna

Pero como su mejor amiga... hermana, no como mujer - llorando

Sabes... deberias tratar de olvidarlo, porque no buscamos un nuevo galan para tu corazon - Luna

Eso nunca pasara... Me acoste con Harry -

**~ Pov Hermione ~**

Esperaba que nada cambiara, que nuestra amistad continuara igual que siempre. Recorde la noche que fueron nuestros amigos Ron y Draco, la peque a conversacion que habiamos mantenido en la sala mientras el fuego de la chimenea nos llenaba de calor.

**** Inicio Flash Back ****

Observe como se iban nuestros amigos junto a Collin para tomar ese bote, el cual los dejaba en una isla bastante alejada de Azkaban para poder desaparecer, ya que dentro de la carcel estaba prohibido realizarlas. Cuando llegamos a la caba a dejamos los abrigos en el perchero, nos miramos para dedicarnos una sonrisa.

Herms... Debemos hablar -

Dejemoslo asi Harry... lo que paso anoche no volvera a repetirse - ocultando las ganas de salir corriendo y comenzar a llorar como un bebe.

Para mi fue la mejor noche... pero me siento un deprabado, deberias haberme dicho que eras virgen -

No podia negarlo esa peque a mancha de color rojo sobre las sabanas blancas eran las pruebas imborrables de mi virginidad. Pero que otra cosa podia decir... nunca habia tenido novio, esperando el momento de conquistar a Harry. Es mas si no conseguia su amor estaba dispuesta a vivir sola cuidando gatos como una solterona, debia enfrentar lo que estaba sucediendo o mejor callar.

No te sientas un deprabado, yo queria que sucediera lo que paso anoche -

Herms... tu sabes que te quiero mucho, pero no logro sacar de mi corazon a Cho - Harry

Miles de lagrimas querian salir para rodar por mis mejillas necesitaba estar sola y llorar como una ni a peque a a la que le quitan un dulce. No podia luchar contra ella, siempre seria el verdadero amor para Harry en cambio yo, solo era su mejor amiga la rata de biblioteca. Este me abrazaba con fuerza senti como sus labios besaban las lagrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas, se detuvo en mi boca para besarme con ternura, senti como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda por encima de la ropa.

No llores... me causa mucho pesar verte asi - Harry

Me beso con urgencia, mientras sus manos se introducian por debajo de la ropa y acariciaba mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis senos, su mano comenzo a desender al sacarla senti un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, me acaricio la mejilla.

No quiero da arte Herms... pero te deseo...- Harry

Yo tambien te deseo Harry... -

Despues de ambos declarar el deseo que sentiamos por el otro, nos besamos con urgencia nuestras lenguas jugaban entre si, mientras que nuestras manos nos despojaban de la ropa. Senti como sus manos acariciaban mis senos, su lengua acariciaba cada rincon de mi boca. Senti como entraba en mi con delicadesa, para luego intensificar los movimientos.

Te quiero mucho Herms... - Harry

**** Fin Flash Back ****

Wow!... te vas un dia a Azkaban y entregas tu preciada flor - ocultando una risita

No me arrepiento... quede como una mujerzuela -

Quedaste como una mujer enamorada que ha esperado perder lo mas preciado con el hombre que ama - Luna

Lo correcto es que el tambien me ame... pero las cosas no siempre son como queremos -

Fue una buena experiencia... osea me refiero a que Harry fue dulce no se como explicarlo - Luna

Fue increible... delicado, apasionado... lo amo -

Me alegro que haya sido una buena experiencia, cuando vuelves a Azkaban - (Risas) - Luna

No lo se ... con esto de los Mortifagos, me preocupa que suceda algo realmente malo -

Tranquila, recuerda que el ni o que vivio es el jefe de Azkaban, nada malo sucedera - Luna

Por eso temo demasiado por su vida... -

Como va el articulo para el profeta... sorprenderas a Hanna nuevamente - Luna

Lo termine en Azkaban, espero que le guste y acepte publicarlo -

Cual sera el titulo... no quiero esperar hasta ma ana -

Que se siente vivir en Azkaban?... es patetico, pero no se me ocurrio algo mejor -

Mejor coloca... El ni o que vivio llega a Azkaban - Luna

Wow! no lo puedo creer... ese anillo en tu dedo indica muchas cosas -

Dentro de unos meses sere la Sra. Weasley - (emitiendo una leve sonrisa) - Luna

Felicitaciones Amiga... me siento muy feliz por ti -

Gracias... tu seras mi madrina! es una orden - Luna

Por supuesto que si -

Estaba pensando en llamar a Draco, para que comparta con nosotros un rato... tu sabes que el es nuestro mejor amigo. Harry tambien lo es pero tu no lo miras con ojos de amiga - riendose- lo miras con ganas de comertelo entero.

Luna! -

Era cierto lo que decia mi querida amiga Luna, mi amistad con Ron no era la misma que en los tienpos de colegio, despues de nuestra breve relacion la cual duro unos meses, nuestra amistad no volvio a ser la misma de antes. Por ese motivo trataba de no reunirme mucho con el, con el pasar del tiempo me hice bastante amiga de Draco al igual que Luna eramos inseparables cuando este comenzo a tener un romance oculto con Ginny nosotras le serviamos de cuartada para que Ron no se enterara. Golperaron fuertemente la puerta, me dirigi a abrir era mi estimado amigo con su sonrisa y unas bolsas.

Traje comida china, un buen vino y un pastel de chocolate... para celebrar el compromiso de Luna y los avances de Herms... - Draco

A que te refieres con avances? - Hermione

Estoy seguro que paso algo en Azkaban con cara rajada, o me equivoco - ecarcando una ceja

Draquito, a ti no se te escapa ninguna... - Luna

Luna! guarda silencio por favor!... -

Como van las cosas con Ginny? - Hermione

No muy bien... esta trabajando en San Mungo, teniamos la intencion de irnos a vivir juntos. Pero las cosas no seran sencillas, su familia me odia por ser un Malfoy y ahora por robarle el puesto a su hijo Ronny- Draco

Discutieron por ese motivo - Luna

Ella siente que debia rechazar el cargo y cederselo a su hermano... discutimos, estoy pensando si realmente nuestra relacion tiene futuro - Draco

Ella te ama... debe sentirse abrumada por todo lo que ha pasado - Hermione

Las cosas en la madriguera estan mas tranquilas, comprendo que Ronald se ha quejado demasiado porque te dieron el puesto a ti. Inconcientemente se ilusiono con el cargo de Jefe de Aurores - Luna

Pero no es mi culpa... - Draco

Como van las cosas con el caso de Azkaban? - Hermione

Informacion confidencial... aparte usted es la periodista del profeta, no queremos que publique alguna nota- Draco

Te pregunto como amiga... - Hermione

Tranquila no le pasara nada a Harry, pero debemos actuar con rapidez. No hemos podido avanzar mucho porque Slughorn le teme demasiado a los mortifagos, esperamos cuando asuma el nuevo ministro actuar - Draco

Slughorn no se da cuenta que andan 3 Mortifagos sueltos por el mundo magico, de solo pensarlo siento escalofrio - Luna

Lo mas probable que asuma Remus... sera un hecho historico, un licantropo cono ministro de magia - Hermione

Es mas... algunos comentan que si asume Remus la Orden renacera... espero contar con ustedes en esta lucha contra los mortifagos - Draco

Por supuesto que si... recuerda que tambien somo Aurores - Hermione

Esperemos que logren atrapar a los mortifagos antes de formar una batalla - Luna

Harry me recomendo algunas ideas para comenzar a mover piezas antes que asuma Remus, como Jefe de Aurores tengo ciertos beneficios - Draco

Iras a la Mansion Malfoy - Hermione

No se vale, cara rajada te cuenta todo lo que me propone - Draco

Son ciertos beneficios - levantando las cejas- tu me entiendes - Hermione

Como por ejemplo - contando con los dedos - ir a la fiesta de Aurores, asistir a la ceremonia de Jefe de Aurores estar una semana en Azkaban y los proximos eventos que se vienen - Luna

Gracias... - Hermione

Las horas pasaron sin que nos dieramos cuenta, entre risas, historias y consejos amorosos. Draco se fue junto con Luna ya que la pasaria a dejar porque andaba en su ferrari ultimo modelo. Por mi lado me quede ordenando mi departamento e imprimiendo el articulo que debia presentar al dia siguiente. Cuando senti unos golpecitos en mi ventana me sorprendi al ver a Hedwing con una notita en su pata.

**~ Pov Draco~**

Estaba realmente nervioso porque al dia siguiente debia ir a mi antiguo hogar, donde habia pasado muy bellos momentos hasta que entre a Howarts y mi vida se transformo en una pesadilla. Mi madre una bella mujer perteneciente a la familia Black, donde cada miembro debia pertenecer a los motifagos para seguir al se or tenebroso. En cambio mi padre un hombre de duro caracter perteneciente a los motifagos, era considerado uno de sus mas importantes seguidores. Mis primeros recuerdos eran maravillosos, rodeado de comodidades y cari o. Todas las vacaciones nos ibamos al campo a una caba a junto a un lago en las ma anas iba de pesca con mi padre, mientras que en las tardes a recorrer las monta as con mi madre. Pero al entrar a clases las cosas cambiaron, especialmente cuando conoci a Harry Potter.  
Comenzo a sonar el telefono, no me sentia de animos para contestar, solo queria dormir un rato y ma ana enfrentar lo que se venia. Escuche la contestadora que decia: _"Hola habla Draco, en estos momentos no me encuentro, ya que debo estar combatiendo al mal... pero deja tu mensaje y si sobrevivo te llamo" -_

Draco, espero que te encuentres bien... escuche a Ron decir que ma ana iras a la Mansion Malfoy, espero que todo te resulte bien, si deseas te puedo acompañar. No quiero que enfrentes ese momento solo... Lo siento, no fue mi intencion decirte todo lo que te dije, tu sabes que te amo con todo mi corazon - Ginny

Termine de escuchar las palabras de Ginny, tuve el impulso de tomar el telefono llamarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero me habia dolido sus palabras.

**** Inicio Flash Back ****

No podia creer las palabras del Ministro,_ " Espero que podamos contar contigo para que seas el nuevo Jefe de Aurores, ya que Harry no quiere regresar. Consideramos que tus capacidades e inteligencia lograran que hagas grandes cosas en esa area"_, estaba demasiado contento por ese motivo, solo queria celebrar. Me dirigi a San Mungo solo queria verla abrazarla y contarle que con este ascenso podriamos vivir juntos como lo habiamos so ado. Cuando la vi con su traje de sanadora, se veia esplendida me dedico una amplia sonrisa y corrio a mi encuentro.

Amor - besandolo- que linda sorpresa - Ginny

Adivina, tienes frente a ti al nuevo Jefe de Aurores - Draco

Te dieron el puesto... increible - dando un saltito y cayendo en mis brazos - Felicitaciones cari o - Ginny

Estoy muy contento por la oportunidad que me han dado, podrian haber elegido a tu hermano - Draco

Guardo silencio, su rostro cambio drasticamente de alegria a tristeza - Pobre Ron, debe sentirse un fracaso porque no le dieron el puesto - Ginny

Me imagino, pero no creo que este tan enfadado o si? - Draco

Eres un egoista! mi hermano se habia mentalizado con el puesto... tienen intenciones de casarse con Luna por ese motivo el puesto debia ser para el - Ginny

Pero Ginny, donde quedan nuestros proyectos de irnos a vivir juntos - Draco

Draco! eres un egoista... sigues comportandote como el ni o mimado de antes - Ginny

Esperaba que esta velada fuera de celebracion, pero creo que me equivoque - Draco

Asi parece... debo irme a la madriguera pobre de mi hermano como se sentira - Ginny

Y yo... me dejaras solo - Draco

Imaginate como estara Ron, el esperaba con ansias el puesto... debiste rechazarlo - Ginny

Es una broma... siento que no estas contenta por mi logro - Draco

Sabes... debo irme - Ginny

**** Fin Flash Back ****

Estaba frente al lugar que por a os habia sido mi hogar, senti nostalgia al tocar los barrotes de la reja y esperar que me abrieran. Se acercaba un elfo al que jamas habia visto, este hizo una gran reverencia, para indicarme que entrara. Todo era diferente habia desaparecio el jardin donde jugaba a volar con mi peque a escoba, solo habia maleza. Subi cada pelda o de la entrada con un apreton en el estomago, cuando la vi en la entrada con su semblante serio, pero esos ojos no me enga aban se notaba la alegria que sentia al verme, despues de tantos a os.

Felicitaciones Hijo, me siento muy orgullosa por tul nuevo cargo como Jefe de Aurores - Narcissa

Escuche su voz, note que los a os habian pasado dejando grandes rastros en su rostro, recorde esos meses que debio pasar en Azkaban, rodeada de Dementores.

Gracias, vengo por ordenes del ministerio para revisar la Mansion, debido a los sucesos ocurridos acerca de la huidad de rehenes de Azkaban, donde una de ellas es su hermana- Draco

Ella no se encuentra en mi hogar... - Narcissa

Sus antecedentes no son los mejores, debo recordarle que hace unos a os atras usted fue acusada por apoyar el regreso de Voldemort, junto a su esposo - Draco

Hijo... porque actuas de esa manera. No somos ningunos desconocidos, somos tus padres - Narcissa

Me permite realizar mi trabajo, mientras mas rapido empecemos mas rapido terminaremos - Draco

Tu padre se encuentra muy delicado de salud... (conteniendo las lagrimas) ansia verte - Narcissa

Suficiente... no vine por una visita social, es una visita de trabajo y me impides realizarlo - Draco

Lo siento - Narcissa

Tome mi varita, mencione unas palabras para detectar si algun Mortifago se encontraba escondido en la Mansion. La unica respuesta que tuve fue el silencio, esta me miraba expectante en alguna oportunidad note como sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que se disponian a salir.

Muchisimas gracias por su tiempo, debo retirarme - Draco

Draco... Cuando sera el dia que nos perdones por todo lo que ha pasado, - Narcissa

No lo se...- Draco

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, donde cada personaje tiene su propia historia._  
_Obviamente los protagonistas tienen mas que contarnos!_

_Saludos :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Habian pasado unas horas desde que se fue mi querida Herms, extra aba su compa ia no podia borrar las noches que habiamos compartido los besos y caricias que ambos habiamos entregado al otro. Sentia la necesidad de abrazarla, besarla y compartir mas noches juntos como las anteriores. Pero temia que perdieramos esa linda amistad que manteniamos por a os.

Sr. Quieren hablar con usted, acerquese a la chimenea - Collin

Tome asiento frente a la chimenea, cuando salio el rostro del Ministro Slughorn, su semblante era preocupacion, desconcierto, temor. Trate de ocultar la sonrisa que queria nacer, emiti una leve tos para ocultarla.

Harry, debes venir ma ana al Ministerio nombraremos al nuevo Ministro y tu como jefe de Azkaban debes estar presente. Y te pido que detengas a los mortifagos que huyeron, temo por el mundo magico - Slughorn

Mi obligacion es detenerlos, pero usted como ministro no me permite ordenarle a los Dementores que vayan a Hosmeade o alrededores a inspeccionar. Como quiere que los detenga, si usted me impide hacer bien mi trabajo, Sr. Ministro - Harry

Espero contar con tu presencia Harry... hasta prontro - Slughorn

Debia partir a Londres lo antes posible, no pude ocultar la sonrisa que se asomaba por mis labios. Cuando senti la voz de Collin, me gire para verlo su semblate era tristeza.

Señor, Volvera, cierto? - Collin

Por supuesto, solo ire por unos dias a Londres... debo solucionar todo lo relacionado con el escape de los mortifagos - Harry

De acuerdo... - Collin

Me dirigi a mi escritorio, para escribirle una nota a Herms contandole que ma ana estaria en Londres, para que nos reunieramos con los muchachos.

_" Querida Hermione._  
_Me acaban de informar que debo estar ma ana en Londres en la ceremonia de cambio de mando en el Ministerio, por ese motivo me quedare un par de dias para realizar diversas reuniones... tu me entiendes. Espero que nos podamos ver... un beso"_  
_Te quiere..._  
_H.P_

Me asome por la ventana para buscar a Hedwing, este debia realizar una misione entregarle la nota a mi querida Hermione. Al llegar a mi lado acaricie su pico, amarre la nota en su pata y como incentivo le di un peque o raton el cual deboro con ansias. Al finalizar mordio mi dedo suavemente y emprendio el viaje.

**~ Pov Hermione ~**

Abri la ventana para acariciar el pico de Hedwing, este emitia sonidos. Se sentia orgulloso de haber cumplido su mision desate con sumo cuidado la nota para leerla. Senti un suave apreton en mi corazon de alegria, ma ana veria a Harry me sentia feliz. Fui a la cocina en busca de algun alimento para darle a Hedwing, encontre unos trosos de pollo los cuales se los servi en un plato.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, debia ser nerviosismo porque presentaria mi articulo o porque veria a Harry. Me mire al espejo, lucia muy elegante debia ir a la oficina, por ese motivo habia elegido un conjunto de color cafe el cual era chaqueta y falda los cuales me quedaban bien entallados a mi cuerpo. Tome mi maletin para irme al Profeta. Al llegar me encontre con el fotografo el cual corria por los pasillos junto a una periodista, la cual para mi sorpresa era Padme.

Padme, Que sucede? porque todo el mundo corre - Hermione

Herms... vamos al ministerio, hoy daran el nombre del sucesor de Slughor - Padme

Cierto... pero que dicen las votaciones - Hermione

Los rumores son 5 votos de diferencia, pero falta que vote el Jefe de Aurores, Jefe de Azkaban y el ministro de relaciones exteriores magicas, pero va ganando Remus Lupin. Imaginate un licantropo de ministro de magia, causara demasiado revuelo - Padme

Necesitamos cambios urgentes... - Hermione

Por supuesto, recuerdo cuando fue nuestro maestro... se merece el puesto. Ya Hermione me voy... se me hace tarde - Padme

Me apresure a mi oficina, sentia mucha alegria por Remus, el merecia ganar. Queria solicitarle a Hannah que me permitiera realizarle una entrevista como nuevo ministro. Pero todo dependia de como encontrara mi trabajo hecho en Azkaban.

Buenos dias Herms, te ves preciosas - Luna

Gracias, estoy demasiado nerviosas... espero que a Hannah le guste mi articulo - Hermione

Por supuesto... me encanto esa coneccion que tuvieron entrevistador con entrevistado, lo olvidaba ustedes son mas que amigos - mirada coqueta - debes entrar, recuerda que ala jefa le carga esperar - Luna

Al entrar a su oficina, esta me miraba pasiblemente dejo a un lado los papeles que estaba leyendo. Me indico que tomara asiento frente a ella.

Buenos dias, Sra. Hannah Como esta? - Dedicandole una sonrisa

Me encuentro mejor de animo, esperando que el nuevo Ministro sea mas eficiente que Slugorh el cual no ha hecho nada con el caso de los mortifagos que han huido - Hannah

Dentro de las proximas horas dan los resultados... - Hermione

Como te fue en Azkaban? - Su semblante cambio a tristeza cuando se topo con el retrato de su hija

Bien, espero que le guste mi articulo... - Hermione

Tu trabajo siempre ha destacado por ser el de los mejores - tomando sus lentes- me permites el articulo -

Se lo entregue con demasiado nerviosismo, esperaba que fuera de su agrado. Esta comenzo a leer mientras yo obsevaba la oficina que tanto me gustaba. Su decoracion era muy clasica, llena de libros y fotografias donde ella lucia una hermosa sonrisa, era una lastima que ya no hubiera rastro de ella.

Me encanto el articulo Hermione, tu trabajo es esplendido... tienes demasiado talento con las letras y pluma. Por ese mismo motivo quiero darte una nueva mision... - Hannah

De que se trata - mis manos estaban sudorosas

Esta noticia me genera sentimientos encontrados... estoy plenamente orgullosa por tu buen trabajo y siento que es una perfecta oportunidad para desarrollarte mejor en las ligas la pena de dejarte partir me entristece, todo depende de ti querida. En el ministerio me solicitaron a personal capacitado para que sea miembro de la comision de los derechos de las criaturas magicas -Hannah

No podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar... me estaba indicando que participaria en la comision de los derechos de las criaturas magicas. Era mi sue o pertenecer en esa area...por a os so e con entrar a la comision, pero habia decidido entrar al profeta donde podia expresar mi opinion abiertamente.

Espero tu respuesta querida - moviendo su mano frente a mis ojos, para luego sonreir -Hannah

Es un si ... pero me da pena abandonar el lugar donde comence... todo esto es gracias a ti, por confiar en mi y darme la oportunidad de publicar en el profeta - Hermione

Te lo mereces... tus calificaciones en la Academia demuestran tu gran talento... espero que no me dejes de visitar... - poniendose de pie, mientras caminaba por la oficina - la primera vez que te vi, pense que estaba so ando al verte igual que mi fallecida hija, es tanta su similitud que eso me hace pensar que estaria haciendo ella si no la hubieran asesinado - Hannah

Me dio un fuerte abrazo y acaricio mi mejilla - si pudiera retroceder el tiempo nunca la hubiera dejado ir a Hosmeade esa noche, se hubiera enojado conmigo esa noche, pero la tendria junto a mi- una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Gracias por todo Hannah, siempre te visitare aunque no trabaje en este edificio... - Hermione

Eso espero mi querida Hermione - Hannah

Me entrego un sobre - Tus recomendaciones que debes presentar la proxima semana en tu nuevo trabajo -

Me dirigi a mi oficina a procesar toda la informacion que me habian entregado, no podia creer que dejaria el profeta para trabajar en el ministerio. Tome asiento me recline hacia atras en mi silla y comence a girar unos momentos, queria procesar toda la informacion que hace unos minutos me habian dado. Fije mi mirada en una nota que habia sobre mi mesa, la abri cuando lei su contenido no podia creer lo que acababa de leer.

_" Nos derrotaron en una oportunidad, pero esto no volvera a suceder, renaceremos de las sombras y destruiremos a todos aquellos que nos desafiaron... comenzaremos con lo impuros o sangre sucia, luego vendran los traidores, para finalizar con el responsable de todo Harry Potter"_

No podia creer lo que acababa de leer, renaceria el mal debia ser una broma de mal gusto. En ese momento entro corriendo a mi oficina Luna, su semblante era terror se sentro frente a mi para darme el mismo papel que acababa de leer.

Debe ser una broma... o sera posible que vuelvan - Luna

Esperemos que no... Quien mas habra recibido esta nota? - Hermione

Debemos ir al mnisterio lo mas probable que encontremos todas las respuestas en ese lugar - Luna

Tienes razon, apresuremonos...- tome mi abrigo y bolso

Pasamos por la oficina de Luna cuando vimos una cabellera rojisa que se nos acercaba a nuestro encuentro a paso rapido. Me impresiono verla tan delgada y con grandes ojeras, tal vez habia estado llorando.

Chicas... Como estan? - nos saludo de un abrazo a cada una - llego en mal momento - Ginny

Nos dirigiamos al Ministerio... pero puedes decirnos que sucede, tu rostro refleja terror - Luna

Recibi una nota -entregandonos el papel - temo por mi familia, amigos especialmente por Draco, el es considerado un traidor por apoyarnos a nosotros - Ginny

Nosotras tambien recibimos esa nota... tranquila todo tiene que tener solucion. Acompa anos al ministerio para hablar con los muchachos - Hermione

Al llegar al ministerio todo era un alboroto, estaban a minutos de dar el nombre del nuevo Ministro. Cuando vimos a Ron, este se acerco a nuestro encuentro, se notaba cansancio en su rostro debia imaginarme que el trabajo de Auror era agotador.

Hola chicas... - se acerco a Luna la beso tiernamente - Manejo informacion confidencial, ya se quien es el nuevo ministro - Ron

Cuentanos Amor...? merezco el beneficio - dando saltitos- me lo dices - Luna

Es Remus, me alegro muchisimo por el. Imaginate este es un suceso historico, ahora esta con el antiguo ministro y los jefes de las diferentes areas, ustedes que hacen aca... no debirian estar en San mungo y el profeta - Ron

Hermanito... vinimos al igual que todos a preguntar quien es el nuevo ministro - Ginny

Ronald, que mal educado!, siento que te incomoda nuestra presencia - Hermione

No se trata de eso, me parecio extra o verlas en el ministerio... Sucede algo? - Ron

Cuando termino de realizar esa pregunta, automaticamente Luna le tendio el papel este comenzo a leer su rostro era enfado. Nos indico que lo acompa aramos a su oficina, caminamos por unos largos pasillos la zona de Auores era la mas restringifa para ingresar. Dentro de esta habian tres escritorios, nos indico que tomaramos asiento en el sofa, tomo un pergamino escribio, para luego mandarlo a volar.

A las tres le mandaron este papel - mostrandolo con su mano - esto es sospechoso, pero todo concuerda con la huida de tres mortifagos, dentro de uno minutos vendran Draco y Harry estos deben saber lo que esta pasando -Ron

Que les sucede, ha muerto alguien - emitiendo una sonora carcajada -Draco

No le veo la gracia, cuando leas esto se te quitaran las ganas de reirte - entregandole el papel- esto recibieron las muchachas - Ron

Cuando lo recibieron? - Draco

Esta ma ana, debe ser algun bromista que hace esto aprovechando la huida de los mortifagos y el cambio de ministro - Hermione

Esto me parece una advertencia, ma ana mismo le pedire autorizacion a Remus para fiscalizar Hosmeade a la vez le dire a Harry que ordene a los Dementores a revisar cada rincon de Londres - Draco

Pero debe tener autorizacion del 1er Ministro...- Luna

Y la tendra... le han comentado a alguien mas sobre esta nota - Draco

A nadie - Hermione

Me dio hambre... Quien me acompa a a la cafeteria? - Ron

**~ Pov Ginny ~**

Cuando lei esa nota automaticamente recorde a Draco, el era considerado un traidor para los magos oscuros por renegar contra su apellido Malfoy, ahora era el nuevo Jefe de Aurores. Estos dias de alejamiento me habia servido para darme cuenta lo mucho que lo amaba y las ansias de verlo. Decidi ir al ministerio pero tenia miedo que me echara o no quisiera hablarle, por ese motivo habia ido a buscar a Luna y Hermione. Ellos eran el nuevo trio dorado siempre se reunian, si me veia con ellas no seria capaz de correrme.

Al entrar a la oficina ver su rostro demacrado, me indicaba que no habia pasado buenas noches, tal vez habia recurrido a la bebida, sentia que evitaba mi mirada pero necesitaba solucionar todo con el. Cuando Ron pidio que lo acompa aran a la cafeteria era mi oportundiad de quedar a solas con el. Les indique con mi mirada que se retiraran estos captaron mi indirecta y se fueron.

Draco... podemos hablar - Ginny

Tengo mucho trabajo... en otro momento - Draco

Entiendo que estas enfadado conmigo, pero estos dias que hemos estado separados... te extra o - Ginny

Y tu crees que yo no te he extra ado... pero siento que las cosas nunca se solucionaran si siempre colocas a tu familia antes que yo... no te pido que los dejes, solo te pido que me des mi lugar - Draco

Comprendo que actue mal... pero yo te amo - llorando - no quiero perderte, tu eres el amor de mi vida y estos a os de relacion me han demostrado que contigo quiero compartir cada dia de mi vida - Ginny

No llores mi peque a peliroja- abrazandola- tu sabes que te amo demasiado - Draco

y yo a ti - besandolo con urgencia, como a oraba esos labios, abrazos, nunca imagino que terminaria perdidamente enamorada de un Malfoy

Sabes... ese dia que discutimos te queria proponer que nos fueramos a vivir juntos, pero con toda la discusion no pude - Draco

Quieres que vivamos juntos? - Ginny

Por supuesto que si, necesito estar contigo en cada momento - Draco

Acepto, cuando inicio la mudanza - lo abrace fuertemente, no queria estar nunca mas alejada de el, menos ahora que podia comenzar la guerra- Ginny

Hablas enserio, pense que me dirias lo pensare - emitiendo una carcajada

Si quieres lo puedo pensar un poco mas - sacandole la lengua -

Esta decidido, hoy mismo te mudas a vivir conmigo - dedicandole una sonrisa seductora

uiii, me encanta esa sonrisa... - lo beso

Tus padres no se molestaran porque te vas de la casa a vivir con tu novio - Draco

Lo mas probable que mi madre grite unos dias y mi padre la apoye, pero creo que es lo correcto... aparte si pongo un pie en tu casa, te costara demasiado echarme de esta - Ginny

Nunca querria correrte, es mas prefiero secuestrarte - dandole un tierno beso

**~ Pov Harry ~**

Despues de tantos a os habia olvidado la capacidad que tenia el Ministerio, este se encontraba llenisimo estaba seguro que ninguna mosca alcanzaba en ese lugar. Se acerco Slugohr con su sonrisa fingida a la multitud para dar el gran anuncio.

Este hombre siempre finge la sonrisa - Draco

Se parece a las tuyas cuando eras peque o - sonriendo

Weasley como siempre huyendo, supo quien era el ganador y arranco - Draco Tal vez lo vino a buscar su novia... como el tiene a diferencia de ti - Harry

Que gracioso cara rajada... una consulta, me imagino que te reuniras con Granger - dedicandole una mirada picara -Draco

Uff... huron, porque colocas esa cara... Herms es como mi hermana peque a - Harry

Si ustedes siguen en esa ilusion problema de ustedes, pero esa amistad de un dia para otro cambiara o se deciden en una relacion o se distanciara para siempre - Draco

Cual es tu afan de molestar... si hay algun cambio seras la ultima persona en saberlo - Harry

No lo creo, aunque te duela soy uno de tus mejores amigos o mejor dicho el mejor - Draco

_"A todos los presentes, tengo que darles un anuncio muy importante pero antes debo agradecer a cada uno por apoyarme en mi mandato, debo reconocer que no fue facil pero luego de la derrota de Voldemort y la reeconstruccion del mundo magico podemos decir que hemos vuelto a la normalidad. Por eso le deseo el mayor de los exitos a mi sucesor en esta mision donde todo esta en calma y se vive mucha alegria. Un fuerte aplauso para Remus Lupin"_

Me estas bromeando, como puede decir que hemos vuelto a la normalidad. Donde queda la fuga de los Mortifagos? - Draco

Prentede dejarle todo la responsablidad a Remus, en cierto modo fue habil en su forma de actuar - Harry

Me imagino la cara de Remus cuando se entere y las proximas reuniones que se vienen - Draco

Exacto... pasare bastante tiempo en Londres, eso me preocupa no tengo intenciones de ausentarme mucho tiempo de Azkaban - Harry

Cuando Remus termino de dar su discurso me acerque para felicitarlo, desde la muerte de Sirius el habia tomado el rol de este, apoyarme, aconsejarme en algunas oportunidades me quedaba en su hogar mientras estudiaba en la academia. Cuando llego el momento indicado de irme a vivir solo, recuerdo sus palabras "Desde el dia que murieron tus padres, fuiste un ni o diferente no por derrotar a Voldemort. Si no por la madurez que con lleva vivir sin ellos y ser un ni o ejemplar, me siento muy orgulloso de ti Harry. Estoy seguro que tus padres tambien lo estan"

Remus, Felicitaciones - dandole un fuerte abrazo - Harry

Gracias, que alegria verte - Remus

Desde hoy tu vida da un giro en 360 , pero no olvides que siempre contaras conmigo - Harry

Es la 2da vez que mi vida da un giro, como ocurrio la vez anterior un miembro de la familia Potter esta para apoyarme, te lo agradesco mucho Harry - Remus

Felicitaciones, estimado Remus... cualquier cosa cuentas con el Jefe de Aurores - Draco

Ahora que lo mencionas tengo frente a mi a los Jefes de los departamentos mas importantes, necesito reunirme con ustedes ma ana al medio dia, de manera urgente - sonriendo - Remus

Te tomas demasiado enserio mis palabras, pense que comenzariamos la semana entrante - Draco

Crees que es correcto dejar tanto tiempo, sabiendo que hay 3 mortifagos sueltos por algun lugar - Remus

Prefiero comenzar ma ana mismo, no debo ausentarme demasiado del trabajo - Harry

Necesito hablar ese asunto contigo Harry, me perrmites un momento - Remus

Siento que estoy molestando... aparte la comadreja me necesita, nos vemos luego Harry. Hasta pronto - Draco

Cuando quedamos solos con Remus, mire su semblante note la felicidad que reflejaba este. Recorde el a o que fue mi profesor en Howarts, cuando me ense aba a realizar los patronus, especialmente cuando supimos la verdad que Sirius Black estaba pagando un crimen el cual no habia cometido, me entere que era amigo de mi padre y de tantos secretos de estos. Pero habia un hecho que marco mi tercer a o conocer a mi padrino y la entrega del Mapa del Merodeador, el cual fue creado por mi padre y amigos. Esperaba algun dia entregarselo a mi hijo para que continuara con la tradicion Potter.

Harry, acompa ame a mi despacho - Remus

Cuando llegamos a este me sorprendio las fotografias que habian en las paredes, algunas de Remus junto a Tonks y su peque o Ted, una de mis padres junto a Sirius, otra de la Orden del Fenix, una de nosotros en 3er a o. Tome asiento frente a el, este me dedico una sonrisa.

La situacion es alarmante - Remus

Lo s , debes dar la orden para que los Dementores recorran cada rincon de Londre buscandolos. Como jefe de Azkaban mi responsabilidad es atraparlos lo antes posible -

Recuerda que ese cargo lo creo Slugorh por la traicion de los Dementores, pero no por ese motivo te privaras de volver a Londres - Remus

Porque no eres directo? - sonriendo

Me refiero que puedes enamorarte... formar una familia y ser feliz. Todos queremos lo mejor para ti Harry - Remus

De acuerdo... alguna otra peticion, me refiero a lo laboral -

No te enfades - sonriendo- te considero como un hijo, estoy seguro que James y Lily estarian felices que formaras una linda familia como ellos lo hicieron - Remus

No tengo intenciones de volver a enamorarme, con Cho la pase demasiado mal -

Pero ella no es la unica mujer en este mundo Harry, estoy seguro que muy cerca tuyo esta la mujer que realmente te hara feliz. Tengo una candidata para ti - tocando su menton - se apellida Granger - Remus

Emitiendo una sonora carcajada- Herms, es mi mejor amiga -

Un solo paso tienes que dar para el amor - Remus

Nos vemos ma ana temprano para nuestra reunion, espero que solo sea de trabajo -

Por supuesto... solo sera de trabajo - emitiendo una carcajada

Camibaba sin rumbo cuando decidi ir a la cafeteria a tomar un cafe, para despues visitar a mi amiga. Cuando la vi sentada con Ron y Luna, estos conversaban animadamente me acerque a paso lento mientras la contemplaba, era realmente una mejor hermosa en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me dedico una amplia sonrisa y me saludo con su mano.

Hola, Como estan? - Harry

Harry, tanto tiempo sin verte - dandole un abrazo- espero que te quedes arto tiempo en Londres - Luna

Vengo solo por unos dias, con el cambio de ministro es comenzar desde cero - Harry

Lo bueno que estaras unos dias en Londres - Herms

Ma ana tendras reunion con Remus - Ron

Me temo que si... nos reuniremos con Draco, para ver el caso de la fuga de los Mortifagos -

Entonces deberias saber lo que las chicas recibieron el dia de hoy - entregandole la nota- me temo que estan por suceder cosas terribles nuevamente - Ron

Quien mas ha recibido esta nota? - Harry

Hermione, Ginny y Luna. Debemos hacer algo, me preocupa que les suceda algo - Ron

No creo que sea para tanto o s - Luna

Solo quieren atormentarnos... - Hermione

Continuamos charlando sobre trivialidades, algunos panoramas que podriamos hacer en el poco tiempo que me quedaba libre, ya que mis amigos querian pasar unos momentos de mi compa ia antes que partiera a Azkaban. Luna con Ron fueron los primeros en marcharse, se excusaron con que debian volver al trabajo, me senti agradecido de que se retiraran deseaba quedarme solo con Herms.

Como haz estado, Herms - acariciando su mejilla

Adivina... me trasladaron al Ministerios especificamente a la comision de los derechos de las criaturas magicas -

Felicitaciones... esto merece una celebracion - tomando su mano- te invito a cenar esta noche

Harry, te quedaras en Grimmauld place estos dias - Hermione

Eso pretendo, pero me gustaria quedarme contigo... si tu lo deseas -

Por supuesto - dedicandole una sonrisa -

Al llegar al departamento deje mi abrigo sobre el sofa, mientras que Herms acariciaba a Crookshanks, senti envidia por el animal esta acariciaba su pelaje, queria que ella me acaricia a mi de la misma manera. Me acerque a esta y la tome de la cintura para pegarla a mi cuerpo y besarla con ternura. Esta me abrazo y caimos sobre el sillon para amarnos neuvamente como tanto lo deseabamos ambos.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, se vienen muchas sorpresas...**  
**Saludos :D**


	8. fontfontCapítulo 8fontfont

**Capitulo 8**

Acariciaba su rostro el cual me tenia idiotizado, estaba seguro que estaba naciendo un sentimiento diferente en mi corazon desde que probe por primera vez esos labios sabor vainilla, cuando acaricie esa suave piel como la seda y lo mas importante cuando nuestros cuerpos se fusionaron solo quedando uno y escucharla decir que me amaba fue la mejor sensacion que sintio mi cuerpo. Pero estaba preparado para mantener una relacion, habia olvidado por completo a Cho, esas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza, todavia no era capaz de enfrentar o responder por mi mismo. De lo que estaba seguro era que necesitaba tener cerca a Hermione, ahora sentia mas temor por ella con la huida de Bellatrix, temia que le hiciera da o por mi culpa.

En que piensas Harry... sucede algo malo -

Estaba pensando en lo nuestro... osea me imagino que estamos manteniendo una relacion o algo por el estilo -

Deberia ser asi... pero tu quieres tener una relacion - acariciando mi cicatriz

Intentemos mantener una relacion...- tomando su mano- ayudame a olvidar a Cho y mantener una nueva relacion contigo Herms. Que me dices? -

**~ Pov Hermione ~**

Cuando desperte senti el cuerpo de Harry junto al mio, este me tenia abrazada de la cintura muy pegada a su cuerpo, la sensacion era increible. Deseaba desperatar todos los dias junto a el, sentirme protegida y querida por el hombre que tanto amaba. Observe su rostro concentrado en sus pensamientos los cuales debian estar centrados en Cho, senti un apreton en mi corazon, porque esa mujer no podia dejar de atormentarlo, la respuesta era simple el estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella y no le importaba el da o que le habia causado.

En que piensas Harry... sucede algo malo -

Estaba pensando en lo nuestro... osea me imagino que estamos manteniendo una relacion o algo por el estilo -

Deberia ser asi... pero tu quieres tener una relacion - acariciando su cicatriz

Intentemos mantener una relacion...- tomando su mano- ayudame a olvidar a Cho y mantener una nueva relacion contigo Herms. Que me dices? -

Era una simple respuesta si o no, pero para mi estaba llena de sentimientos. Podria aceptar y conquistarlo,que olvidara a esa espantosa mujer, pero si no lograba conquistarlo. Si mi respuesta era no nunca sabria si habria logrado mi mision de conquista. Estaba en un gran dilema, pero queria intentarlo, ya habia perdido todo por amor.

Si las cosas no resultan... podemos seguir siendo amigos. Nada afectara nuestra amistad, lo prometo -

Ahi estaba el proponiendo mantener una relacion, que trataramos de probar y si el resultado era positivo tal vez nos proyectariamos como algo mas. Pero si era desastroso dejabamos eso y continuabamos siendo tan amigos como siempre.

De acuerdo, intentemos mantener una relacion - sonriendo

Me abrazo dulcemente - te quiero mucho Herms, eres una gran amiga- me beso

Espero que todo vaya bien y que nada cambie -

Tranquila, le contaremos a alguien - tocandose su menton- o lo dejamos en secreto- emitiendo una sonrisa

Prefiero mantener el anonimato por un tiempo...-

Ese dia fue expectacular, recorrer las calles de Londres tomados de la mano, sentarnos en la plaza mientras tomabamos helado, que me abrazara, besara en la calle, esperaba que todo fuera realidad y que sus pensamientos fueran mios y no de otra mujer. Esa noche dormi placenteramente junto al hombre de mis sue os, desperte algo asustada cuando no lo encontre junto a mi me levante en su busqueda, al llegar al comedor senti un exquisito olor a comida recien preparada, esta me daba la bienvenida para que la probara.

Buenos dias Herms, espero que sea todo de tu agrado - dedicandole una sonrisa

Se ve delicioso- deborando un trozo de pastel de calabaza - esta exquisito

Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado mi especialidad -

Tomamos rumbo al Ministerio tomados de la mano, al llegar a este por un momento pense que me soltaria, pero no fue haci entramos al area de Criaturas Magicas juntos, me acompa o a mi nueva oficina donde trabajaria con gigantes, elfos, nomos y todas aquellas criaturas que sintieran que sus derechos no eran respetados.

Hasta aca llega el recorrido- acaricio mi mejilla, para mi sorpresa me beso- te paso a buscar a la hora del almuerzo

Se retiro al departamento de Aurores donde se encontraria con Draco y Remus. Esperaba que su reunion fuera favorable y que pronto todo se solucionara, no queria creer que una nueva batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

**~ Pov Harry ~**

Quieres que coloque vigilancia? - Draco

Aunque hayas revisado su casa con el hechizo, no me asegura que no se encuentren ahi o hagan visitas. Son sospechosos Draco, por el solo hecho de tener la Marca Tenebrosa - Remus

Yo la tengo - susurrando

No eres sospechoso... nunca te hemos considerado como tal. Es mas me preocupa que te lastimen por considerarte un traidor - Remus

De acuerdo... podriamos dejar a dos magos y dos Dementores - Draco

Prefiero que los Dementores no esten permanentemente, primero porque los aurores se colocaran demasiado nerviosos y segundo no puedo alejarlos mucho tiempo de Azkaban - Harry

De acuerdo... me quedare yo con la comadreja vigilando la mansion Malfoy. No puede desobedecerme - Draco

Espero un avance cada viernes, deberas buscar dos personas para que los reemplacen en las noches - Remus

Prefiero quedarme todo el dia, vigilando cada movimiento que den. En las noches puedo realizar la vigilancia solo - Draco

Imposible... debes estar con otro Auror. Te imaginas hay un ataque de Mortifagos y te encuentras solo - Remus

Te acompa o en las vigilancias nocturnas, en Azkaban puedo dejar acargo a Collin - Harry

Estas seguro que puedes cumplir dos turnos de vigilancia? - Remus

Por supuesto, los fines de semana puedo descansar en Azkaban o Londres... - Harry

Realice la planilla de vigilancia - pasandole la hoja a Remus - necesito la autorizacion para comenzar las labores. En caso de que la informacion sea filtrada por el Profeta, comentare que es ensayo de rutina - Draco

Que diras tu Harry, no podremos ocultar a los Dementores cuando vigilen Hosmeade? - Remus

Sus rondas seran nocturnas, de esta manera evitaremos que los sorprendan... pero siempre alguien los vera. Dire que como Jefe de Azkaban he decidido que se realicen inspecciones de rutina para evitar posibles ataques de aquellos seguidores de Voldemort - Harry

Perfecto, los aurores que deberan cumplir labores son: Ronald, Fred, George Weasley; Ojoloco Moody, Neville Longbottom, Kingsley Shacklebolt, John Dawlish. Me parece bien el listado por motivos de salud Tonks no podra participar - Remus

Entiendo los motivos, no te preocupes... en caso de que sea necesario solicitare Magos de otras areas para prepararlos, debemos estar preparados para un posible combate - Draco

Espero que trabajen en conjunto ambos, confio ciegamente en sus capacidades y criterios. Solo pido discrecion, en caso de que sea necesario comenten las reuniones pero solo en caso necesario. No queremos filtraciones a la prensa - Remus

Remus se despidio de cada uno de nosotros dandonos un fuerte apreton de mano. Se avecinaban dias intensos de trabajo, pocas horas de sue o, esperabamos que todo fuera perfecto y que no volvieramos a sufrir grandes perdidas.

Te pido discresion... tu sabes a que me refiero - Draco

No le comentare nada a nadie... aunque me apliquen el crucius guardare silencio. Espero lo mismo de parte tuya-

(emitiendo una sonora carcajada) Granger sabe como obtener informacion, aplicara a sus encantos de mujer y obtendra demasiada informacion. Aunque confio en ella... en quien no confio es en la comadreja - Draco

No entiendo porque esa desconfianza, pero si deseas omitirle informacion confio en tu criterio, solo debes avisarme para tambien omitirla. Comenzaremos esta noche a vigilar la mansion Malfoy - con voz solemnte -

Si, nos reuniremos en el bosque oscuro a las 22 horas, espero que esta noche y las proximas no sean tan movidas- Draco

Eso esperamos... que todo sea normal-

Tienes planes para almorzar, supongo que con una hermosa casta a... - sonrisa picarona

Si - sonrojandose- tengo que pasar por ella al Departamento de Criaturas Magicas, para que vayamos a almorzar - Harry

uiii, el amor toco tu ventana cara rajada. Sabes podriamos reclutar a magos de diferentes departamentos para que postulen al area de Aurores, Granger cumple las expectativas, no entiendo porque escogio trabajar en el profeta... - Draco

Tambien podriamos reclutar personal de San Mungo... para el area de Aurores... -

Por ningun motivo... antes muerto a reclutar personal de San Mungo - Draco

Entonces no toquemos San Mungo ni el Departamento de Criaturas Magicas -

De acuerdo... pero Granger seria de gran aporte para el Departamento de Aurores...

He dicho que no -

Por ningun motivo permitiria que Hermione fuera reclutada por el Deparatamento de Aurores, de solo pensar que Bellatrix podria da arla sentia mi cuerpo estremecerse. Confiaba en sus capacidades como bruja pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida. Escuche dos golpes en la puerta me apresure a abrir cuando la vi, senti un suave apreton en mi corazon, me lance en sus brazos, para besarla.

Wow... no puedo creer que te hayas decidido cara rajada - emitiendo una sonora carcajada- me duele que no me hayas contando nada mi querida Hermione... pense que eramos amigos - Draco

Lo siento... pero habiamos decidido mantenerlo en secreto, podrias guardarnos el secreto - sonrojada- cuando haya tiempo te contaremos todo - Hermione

No se preocupen nadie se enterara de este nuevo romance, pueden estar tranquilos. Nos vemos al anochecer Potter, no llegues tarde - Draco

Este se despidio con un gesto de manos, mientras que Herms me dedicaba una mirada amenazadora.

Tienes una nueva mision... pero si estas acargo de Azkaban...-

Apoyare al departamento de Aurores mientras buscamos a los mortifagos que huyeron. Tranquila todo saldra bien, no debes preocuparte - abrazandola fuertemente

Me preocupa, que vuelva a estallar una batalla y te suceda algo malo - acariciando su cicatriz

Te prometo que no se desatara una nueva batalla, que me cuidare para estar contigo siempre - besandola

**~ Pov Draco ~**

Estaba apoyado en ese arbol que tantas veces me habia servido de escondite en mi ni ez, cuando no queria comer la comida que preparaban los Elfos Domesticos. Ahora me servia de escondite para espiar a mi familia, esperaba que no tuvieran nada que ver con los mortifagos, no queria vivir una nueva decepcion de parte de ellos. Senti un ruido a mis espalda, al girarme me encontre con mi nuevo mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Nunca imagine que al finalizar la batalla este seria la unica persona que confiaria en mi, junto a mi querida amiga Granger, el destino te sorprendia de manera gigantesca, yo era uno de esos sorprendidos.

Algun movimiento Huron-

Ninguno, es mas considero que esta todo demasiado tranquilo, cara rajada-

Ron, se marcho antes de lo indicado en el informe de guardia...-

Si no fuera hermano de Ginny, lo hubiera destituido del cargo. No me respeta en lo mas minimo, debe entendrer que yo soy su jefe, aunque le duela en mi pecho esta la piocha de Jefe de Aurores-

Comprendo que no ha logrado aceptar que te dieran el cargo a ti en vez de el. Pero dale tiempo... estoy seguro que entendera todo -

Nunca entendi como podias ser amigo de alguien que siempre te ha envidiado - contando con los dedos- primero por ser el ni o que vivio, segundo por ser el capitan del equipo de quiditch, tercero tener dinero y lo mas importante el corazon de una casta a que el siempre admiro pero que nunca le correspondio - dedicandole una seria mirada

Fue el primer amigo que tuve... bueno tambien esta Hermione, pero las cosas con ella siempre fueron distintas... -

La palabra amigo es demasiado amplia, recuerda que cuando mas lo necesitaste te abandono... nunca he creido en su amistad. Aunque Hermione si es una amiga que vale la pena -

Lo se... -

Te advierto... si veo una lagrima rodar por su mejilla y tu eres el responsable de esta. Me olvidare que eres mi mejor amigo y descubriras toda mi furia -

La quieres bastante... nunca te enamoraste de ella -

No, siempre la he considerado una gran amiga... fue la unica que pudo ver mas alla de lo que giraba entorno a mi por ser un Malfoy. Siempre note que su preocupacion o admiracion hacia ti no era simple amistad que existia otro sentimiento. Por eso te repito no quiero verla sufrir por ti -

Harry se disponia a responderme, cuando aparecieron tres personas en la gran entrada de la Mansion Malfoy estos debian ser Mortifagos, debiamos tomar posiciones para luego actuar de la mejor manera posible. Este me dedico una mirada de precaucion cuando vimos los rostros de estas personas, para mi sorpresa eran mis antiguos amigos de colegio Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson pero nunca imagino encontar Greengrass su antigua novia y con la mujer que estuvo apunto de contraer matrimonio.

_**Hola! espero que se encuentren muy bien, perdonen la tardanza pero el trabajo no me ha permitido escribir mas seguido por lo mismo disculpen el corto capitulo, pero el proximo sera mas largo.**_

_**Saludos! ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Tenia frente a mi a los que alguna vez llame suegros, con los que pensaba formar una familia pero todo se derrumbo cuando la conocio, tal vez lo embrujo su hermosa figura o bello caminar o esa cabellera como el fuego que se notaba a gran distancia. Nunca comprendi porque nuestro romance habia terminado, pero esa ruptura me causo una gran desilucion cuando senti como mi corazon se rompia en miles de pedasos.

Astoria, querida te sucede algo - me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de esa mujer que consideraba como mi segunda madre

Recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que estuve en este amplio salon, recuerdo que fue la noche de nuestro compromiso con Draco... Recuerdas que me dio el anillo de la familia Malfoy? - Astoria

Ese anillo ha pasado de generacion en generacion, es una lastima que su matrimonio no se concretara querida - Narcissa

Basta de recuerdos... no me reuni con ustedes para recordar lo que hubiera pasado si tu matrimonio con Draco se hubiera ejecutado. Me reuni para realizar el plan que nos encomendo Bellatrix - Pansy

Es una mision bastante arriesgada... considero que es imposible - Crabbe

Estupido... todo es posible, recuerda lo que nos dijo Bellatrix necesita un nuevo se or oscuro - Pansy

No creo que nuestro candidato sea el mas adecuado para el puesto - Astoria

Porque esta tan callada Sra. Narcissa? - Goyle

Temo por la vida de mi hijo... ahora que es el jefe de aurores, es considerado un traidor por los magos oscuros - Narcissa

Basta de tonterias, preocupaciones y todo pensamiento que entorpesca el trabajo... debemos comenzar con el plan - Pansy

**~ Pov Pansy ~**

Todos se habian ido a dormir, mientras que yo me encontraba sentada en ese frio sillon, tratando de olvidar recuerdos del pasado que atormentaban mis noches generando que morfeo huyera de su sonrisa, su hermosa mirada llena de misterio y sobre todo recordaba esa voz que me causaba escalofrios cuando la oia. En los tiempos de Howarts siempre paso inadvertido para mi, al entrar en la Academia de Aurores todo cambio, me di cuenta que era un hermoso hombre, inteligente, valiente y con una sonrisa encantadora, en ese momento comprendi el amor que sentia hacia el. Porque nunca me habia mirado como mujer, es mas siempre le cause desagrado, aunque me lo merecia cuando tenia la oportunidad de ser desagradable con el lo era, pero la realidad era otra ocultaba mis sentimientos hacia el.

Pansy... Te sucede algo? - Astoria

Estaba recordado imagenes que siempre he querido olvidar -

Todavia no logras olvidar a Potter... - Astoria

Hubiera preferido mil veces que lo matara el Se or Tenebroso! -

Eso te hubiera provocado mucho dolor... mas del que sientes ahora - Astoria

Por supuesto que no, sabes que hubiera pasado, nunca me habria enamorado de el -

Es cierto, pero recuerda el nunca tuvo intenciones de tener algo contigo - Astoria

Te estas burlando de mi... a diferencia de ti no me dejaron plantada en el altar, por preferir a una estupida que es considerada una verguenza para el mundo magico ... dime que se siente que te hayan cambiado por lo peor de las familias de magos.

(conteniendo las lagrimas) - al menos me amo por un momento en cambio a ti nunca lo hizo - Astoria

Sabes, no quiero discutir contigo por algo que no tiene importancia... tarde o temprano tendre el amor de Potter -

Me asustas cuando colocas esa cara... - Astoria

Con un simple clik aparecio una botella de vino, dos copas las lleno rapidamente con un liquido morado y le tendio una a su amiga. Dedicandole una amplia sonrisa, generando temor en Astoria.

Brindemos, porque muy pronto tendremos el corazon de Potter y de Malfoy -

**~ Pov Draco ~**

Que hacen en tu casa tus ex compa eros Slytherin, estaran planeado algo... Draco, sucede algo? -

No entiendo porque esta Astoria con ellos, pense que habia dejado Londres para irse al extranjero despues de la humillacion que la hice pasar al dejarla plantada en el altar - Draco

Cierto, habia olvidado que la dejaste plantada en la iglesia... fuiste muy cruel con ella -

Lo se, imaginate a os de relacion perfecta o eso creia, recuerdas cuando me hirieron en un combate contra los rebeldes que seguian con la intension de formar un ejercito oscuro - emitiendo una sonrisa - llegue a San Mungo, cuando la vi nunca imagine que terminaria perdidamente enamorada de ella

_~ Inicio Flash Back~_

_Estaba recostado en una camilla sentia mi cuerpo cansado, como si tuviera sobre mi un dragon hungaro, trate de mover mi cuerpo pero no pude, cuando escuche una suave voz._

_No se mueva - acariciando mi frente - sufrio demasiadas heridas, trate de dormir -_

_Trate de abrir mis ojos para ver a la mujer de esa hermosa voz, pero cai rendido en morfeo. Senti como los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, me sentia un poco mejor cuando vi la silueta de una mujer que me miraba, esta tenia una bandeja llena de medicamentos._

_Hora de la medicina Sr. Malfoy -_

_No podia creer lo que mis ojos veian, como una peque a desali ada podia haberse convertido en una hermosa mujer, esta me dedico una mirada severa, tomo mi brazo para colocar delicadamente una aguja con un contenido algo extra o, trate de quitarle mi brazo._

_Tranquilo, son medicamentos para calmarte el dolor, sufriste demasiadas heridas -_

_Weasley, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi. Te haz convertido en una hermosa mujer - Draco_

_Gracias por el comentario, en cambio tu sigues siendo el mismo perdedor... fuiste el unico Auror que resulto lesionado en el combate- dedicandole una sonrisa_

_Te gustaria cenar conmigo - Draco_

_No creo que puedas salir del Hospital con todas esas maquinas, aunque tampoco me apetece cenar contigo. Primero muerta antes de relacionarme con un Malfoy -_

_Algun dia cenaremos... es mas creo que estamos destinados el uno para el otro...- Draco_

_Se me habia olvidado, tienes visitas... tu novia Astoria - sonriendo -_

_~ Fin Flash Back~_

Nunca me imagine que terminarias con Ginny... por ella dejaste todo - Harry

Deje mi pasado, para forjar un futuro junto a ella. No te negare que senti alegria al ver a Astoria despues de tanto tiempo, espero que haya encontrado a alguien que la haga completamente feliz -

Me pregunto a que vinieron a la Mansion... tal vez estan involucrados en la fuga de Azkaban -

Esperemos que no, aunque recuerdo que Astoria siempre temia a los magos tenebrosos - Draco

Las personas cambian Draco... recuerda que tu eres uno de esos que han cambiado -

Lo s , espero que esta no se haya involucrado con los mortifagos, es una gran mujer que merece lo mejor - Draco

No puedo decir lo mismo de los demas: Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy son demasiado sospechosos -

Cuentame... desde cuando tienes un romance con Granger - Draco

(silencio) Cuando fue a Azkaban a realizar la entrevista, nos besamos fue algo increible -

Estas enamorado, cara rajada - (emitiendo una sonora carcajada) - Draco

No quiero enamorarme, temo perder la buena amistad que hemos mantenido por a os con Herms -

Ya veo, pero estas jugando con fuego aparte debes pensar en lo que ella siente por ti, no me gustaria verla sufrir, ella se merece algo mejor - Draco

Lo se, es mas no quiero hacerla sufrir por ese motivo intentare enamorarme de ella -

Haz pensado que pasaria si vieras a Cho nuevamente o si no logras enamorarte de ella. El dolor que le provocaras a Herms- Draco

Eso nunca lo habia pensado -

Estas pensando solo en ti, recuerda que ella tambien siente no porque sean amigos te perdonara todo - Draco

Tranquilo, solo quiero que seamos felices. Hare todo lo posible porque sea completamente feliz junto a mi -

Asi me gusta, recuerda que ella es una hermosa mujer por dentro y fuera - Draco

Estabamos hablando de la vida acompa ados de una humeante taza de caf , cuando aparecio Ron lucia un abrigo negro y su melena cobriza bastante desordenada, su semblante era de molestia por estar en ese lugar.

Buenos dias, Harry no deberias estar en Azkaban, esas son tus obligaciones- Ron

Ron, no soy un chiquillo para que vengas a retar. Estoy a cargo de ambas labores Azkaban y ser apoyo para el ministerio -

Acaso no puede solucionar todo Malfoy, parece que te queda grande el puesto de Jefe de Aurores - Ron

Ese comentario sono a envidia, porque no aceptas comadreja que soy mas eficiente que tu - Draco

Basta, comportense como personas adultas. Debemos realizar un trabajo eficiente para evitar que desate alguna batalla -

Entonces deberias irte a Azkaban y no estar vigilando la mansion Malfoy. No estas cumpliendo tu trabajo - Ron

Weasley, no es de tu incumbencia lo que esta haciendo aca Potter, preocupate de realizar lo que te corresponde. Espero un informe de lo acontecido hoy a las 19 horas en mi despacho - Draco

Me corresponde trabajar hasta las 18 horas, lo siento pero ma ana te entregare ese informe - Ron

Es una orden Weasley, no una pregunta- Draco

No lo hare... y no puedes obligarme! - Ron

Ron, suficiente debes obedecerle a Draco aunque no te guste es tu Jefe - Harry

(gritando) Cierto, tu eres el Jefe de Azkaban y el antiguo Jefe de Aurores, mereces todo mi respeto. Sabes creo que tu decidiste para que Draco tuviera el puesto, debiste darmelo a mi no a el. Yo soy tu amigo de infancia, el es un traidor - Ron

Basta... las personas cambian y Draco lo ha hecho - Harry

Decide Harry... que amistad prefieres la mia o la de Malfoy - Ron

Comadreja, comportate como un adulto - Draco

No te pregunte a ti Huron!, Harry responde - gritando - Ron

Ambas amistades valoro, no sabria decirte a cual de las dos prefiero - Harry

Te odio Potter, en este momento dejamos de ser amigos - Ron

Este me dio la espalda, comenzo a caminar cerca de la mansion. No comprendia el comportamiento de este, nuestra amistad habia dado un giro bastante negativo. En cambio con Draco las cosas eran diferentes compartiamos mas, tal vez Ron estaba envidioso porque no lograba encajar en nuetro nuevo grupo de amistades donde estaban Hermione, Luna, Ginny en algunas ocaciones, Draco y yo.

**~ Pov Ron ~**

Siempre era el que recibia las sobras de los demas, cuando peque o me daban los objetos incerbibles, siempre recordaba que usaba las pertenencias de mis hermanos mayores. Al entrar a Howarts me hice amigo del personaje mas famoso del mundo magico Harry Potter el ni o que vivio, con la intencion de ser popular pero por el contrario siempre pase inadvertido por todo el mundo. Por otro lado mis relaciones amorosas fueron un desastre, mantuve una relacion con Lavender pero amaba a Hermione y esta nunca me miro. Pero cuando comenzamos a mantener una relacion siempre estaba Harry antes que yo, pero llego Luna mi chica ideal. En el amor estaba completamente feliz pero con la aparicion de Malfoy, todo se desmorono. Senti un ruido a mis espaldas me gire cuando la Pansy Parkinson con una sonrisa acompa ada de una bella mujer de semblante asustado.

Weasley, tanto tiempo sin vernos... ahora que lo recuerdo desde la graduacion de Aurores- Pansy

Asi es, Que hacen en este lugar? - Ron

No podemos andar por el bosque, recuerda el mundo es libre de todo. Acaso desconfias de nosotras - Pansy

Ustedes son pertenecientes a las familias que creian en Voldemort, automaticamente pasan a ser sospechosas -

Entonces porque Malfoy no lo es, cierto es tu nuevo amigo (emitiendo una carcajada) -

No es mi amigo... lo detesto al igual que Harry -

Perdon, escuche bien estas odiando a Harry Potter - Pansy

Si, siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido! en cambio yo nunca he podido hacer lo que me he propuesto. Por estar a la sombbra del ni o que vivio -

Comprendo, es una lastima... sabes tengo la solucion para que Harry deje de ser un estorbo en tu vida - Pansy

De que hablas... no es un estorbo en mi vida -

Mi estimado Weasley, quieres el puesto de Jefe de Azkaban... o mejor aun ser el nuevo salvador del mundo magico - Pansy

Estaba escuchando bien, lo que me estaba proponiendo aquella mujer debia ser una broma. Tal vez era mi solucion para obtener poder el cual me habia resultado tan escurridiso. No habia nada malo en escuchar lo que me propondrian.

Veras, necesitamos a Potter... para realizar unas cosillas que nos ata an, nada peligroso - Pansy

No creo que Harry quiera ayudarlos -

Por eso nos ayudaras tu mi querido amigo, piensa en todos los beneficios que lograras recibir. Podemos fingir que tu salvas a Potter y seras conciderado un idolo por todo el mundo magico, obtendras la gloria - Pansy

De acuerdo, las ayudare... -

Haz tomado una excelente decision joven Weasley, pero por motivos de confianza realizaremos un Juramento Inquebrantable, Astoria querida tu seras nuestro testigo - Pansy

Ambos se tomaron de las manos mientras que Astoria apuntaba con su varita los brazos de estos y decia: "Ron Weasley, te comprometes en ayudarnos a conseguir a Harry Potter mediante una posion que te entregaremos dentro de los proximos dias y ayudarnos en todo lo que sea relacionado con la captura de este. Apoyaras a Pansy Parkinson en todo lo que te ordene y si desobedeces te torturaremos hasta el limite de la locura"

Yo Ronald Weasley, me comprometo en ayudarlos en todo lo que se relacione a Harry Potter -

Esperamos que cumplas tu palabra Weasley, recuerda no hay vuelta atras... - Pasny

Al soltarme de su agarre comprendi la locura que me habia comprometido a realizar, estaba dispuesto a traicionar a mi mejor amigo por beneficio propio, era un vil traidor.

Gracias por todo Weasley, atento a los mensajes que te enviaremos- dedicandole una sonrisa- Pansy

**~ Pov Pansy~**

No puedo creer que haya aceptado tan facilmente ayudarnos, ademas acepto realizar un Juramento Inquebbrantable, me impresiona su ansias por el poder - Narcissa

Tuvimos suerte de escuchar su discusion con Potter y Draco, aprovechamos la situacion de convercerlo - Astoria

Ahora no puede arrepentirse, esta tan hambriento por obtener poder que no ve bien las cosas - Pansy

Eso nos conviene o no, Potter no tiene idea que dentro de su circulo mas cercano se encuentra un vil traidor. La historia se vuelve a repetir, sus padres fueron traicionados por aquel que creian su amigo - Narcissa

(una sonora risa) - Cissy querida, siempre recordando el pasado... ahora se viene una nueva era, donde el ni o que vivio sera el nuevo Se or Oscuro o mejor dicho el Nuevo Lord - Bellatrix

Alguien se dio cuenta que entraste a la Mansion? - Pansy

Querida, no te refieras de esa manera cuando quieras dirigirme la palabras, dime se ora Bellatrix. Recuerda que en el dia vigila Weasley es tan patetico que no se dio cuenta que entre por la puerta principal - Belltrix

Perfecto, no quiero que Draquito se enfade mas con nosotros por ayudarte hermana - Narcissa

Cissy, recuerda que Draco es considerado un traidor por dejar a nuestra querida Astoria y quedarse con una weasley (mueca de asco) es un idiota, deberias tu estar molesta con el, en vez de el contigo -Bellatrix

Me entristece su indiferencia, es mi peque o concentido -

Como se encuentra Lucius? - Belltrix

Un poco mejor, su salud a estado cada vez peor... espero que se mejore no me gusta verlo tan mal. Tu esposo donde se esta escondiendo junto a los demas - Narcissa

En una cueva bastante lejos de aca, nunca nos encontraran... -

Se ora Bellatrix, cuando nos explicara el plan... me carga vivir en la incertidumbre - Pansy

Muy pronto, estamos terminando algunos detalles para que lo podamos ejecutar. Lo mas importante que contamos con el aliado que haga caer a Potter en nuestra trampa - Bellatrix

Con un movimiento de varita aparecieron unas cuantas copas que contenian un liquido amarillo con burbujas, esta tomo una copa y la levanto_ "Brindemos, que muy pronto el ni o que vivio, se unira al bando que siempre debio pertenecer"-_

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo!

Saludos


End file.
